Ahora o Nunca
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: Traición, amor, miedo, son algunos de los sentimientos que comenzaran aparecer gracias a una ex esposa loca y sus grandiosas ideas de darle a su rubio favorito justo lo que quiere, a Hermione.
1. Astoria

Hola a todos por entrar a leer este fic. En realidad la idea de me ocurrió de la nada. Como dice el summary es un Dramione al 100%.

Recuerden que Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste

Nanda

Era el mejor restaurante de comida Italiana que existía en toda esa zona de Londres, los platos servidos ahí eran excelente en sabor y presentación, claro que no era el restaurante más elegante ni el más caro de la ciudad, hasta podía pasar como Rustico con sus hornos de leña para los diferentes platos, pero valía la pena disfrutar, y para sorpresa de Draco Malfoy visitaba el lugar italiano muggle una vez al mes.

\- Draco por favor! Sinceramente las cosas no pueden seguir así. - Astoria Greengrass, la que fue señora Malfoy no por selección propia, se quejó con su acompañante, llevaba más de diez minutos ignorada completamente por el rubio mientras hablaba del clima en su nueva casa de campo en los Alpes Suizos. - Si no ibas a conversar conmigo, ¿Por qué tuviste que invitarme a este lugar tan muggle?. - susurró la última palabra para no alzar sospechas, y al mismo tiempo consiguió su cometido, el padre de su único hijo la miró por primera vez en mucho tiempo. - ¿ Me puedes decir que está pasando por tu cabeza?.

\- Ella. - contestó Draco Malfoy señalando con el rostro una mesa a unos cuantos puestos. - Llegó hace aproximadamente quince minutos, lleva 2 copas de agua y una tabla personal de quesos,ve el reloj cada minuto, debe estar esperando.

\- Pero mira quien está aquí. - sonrío viendo el motivo por el cual era ignorada, por Merlín que no era la primera vez que pasaba. -Tú perdición querido Draco a pocos puestos de aquí. - aseguró mientras tomaba un poco de su copa de vino. - No te entiendo querido desde siempre has temblado por esa mujer, te la comes con la mirada, disfrutas solo con los ojos o cuando tú mente te juega a tu favor. - Nunca confesaría que la mejor noche que tuvo con su ex esposo fue cuando éste en estado de borrachera le cambió de nombre y lo más seguro hasta de cara y cuerpo. - ¿ Por qué no te acercas?.

\- Te recuerdo que el pacto del divorcio, "se realizará apenas el primer y único hijo cumpla cinco años bla bla bla", - repitió una parte del trato que firmaron hace años. -Fue cosa solo de nosotros dos, muchas parejas siguen casadas por ahí.

\- Draco tú mismo me contaste hace años que el hombrecito que tiene de esposo no la respeta, que se acuesta con la mitad del mundo mágico y que todos saben. No creo que sigan juntos después de tanto.

\- Pero siguen casados por una extraña razón, y es verdad toda esos rumores de infidelidad, yo mismo vi al descarado con una tipa entrando a una habitación del Caldero Chorreante, pero ellos siguen juntos y seguirán casados por siempre supongo.- Por más que Draco Malfoy se enteraba de infidelidades, la noticia de separación nunca llegaba, tanto que ya había perdido las esperanzas. - Ron Weasley debe ser el perfecto mentiroso, o tener a su bella esposa bajo un imperius, con alguna poción de amor. - se quedó pensando un poco, su última opción le dolía. - O Hermione está demasiado enamorada de él para perdonar todo.

\- No querido, conozco muy bien a las mías y esa carita que está ahí sola esperando, es de decepción, ni una sola gota de amor, imperius, poción, costumbre, miedo a quedarse sola, no se Draco lo que sea menos amor. - se quedó observando a Hermione Weasley, era guapa y para tener dos hijos un cuerpo aceptable, con un poco más de maquillaje, mejor cuidado el cabello y otro outfit serían las soluciones para que la mujer resplandezca.

Pero a su Draco le gustaba así tal como era, sencilla, simple con ese toque clásico muggle, Draco Malfoy moría por esa mujer desde siempre. Recordó la primera borrachera de "amigos que tenían sexo solo para procrear", como el rubio confesó después de las dos botellas más caras de whisky de fuego del bar de la mansión, que le encantaba la hija de muggle, heroína de Guerra, esposa de Ron Weasley, desde que estaban en Hogwarts, y juro que algún día estaría con ella aunque sea solo una noche. - Ya se!- se le ocurrió una idea y si se hacía realidad, Draco podría cumplir su juramento o mejor tener más que solo una noche. -Es ahora o Nunca! - Lo ánimo sin todavía dejar entender su plan. -Draco Malfoy tú momento para demostrarle que hay un hombre bueno y respetable esperando por ella ha llegado. - dijo tomando lo último de su copa de vino antes de levantarse.

\- Astoria!- trató de detenerla pero fue muy tarde, ya su amiga estaba sentada saludando a Hermione, que después de unos segundos por primera vez en toda la noche lo vio para luego sonreírle de modo de saludo.

La sonrisa más hermosa de todas, pensó para sí mismo Draco y se sirvió otra copa de vino, lo último que quedaba en la botella, no sabia de que conversaban las mujeres pero le gustaba ver a Hermione reír por las ocurrencias de Astoria, los platos de comida llegaron en el momento que las dos mujeres se levantaban y caminaban a su mesa.

\- Draco querido,Hermione se sentará con nosotros solo hasta que llegue su acompañante. - Astoria explicó con una sonrisa mientras observaba su risotto.

\- Bienvenida Granger.- Draco Malfoy demostró ser un caballero sacando la silla para que se siente la invitada.

\- Es Weasley ahora.- contestó cortamente Hermione, todavía no estaba segura en que se estaba metiendo al compartir la mesa con los ex Slytherin.

\- No me gusta, te queda mucho mejor Granger. - Se animó a ser directo, como le dijo Astoria era ahora o Nunca.

\- Me siento en el colegio escuchando como se tratan con los apellidos, que tan impersonal era eso.- se burló Astoria entre risas, no podía contener su emoción . - Por favor nos trae otra botella de vino. - le pidió al mesero. - Draco querido, sabías que Hermione conoció a nuestro hijo estas vacaciones.

\- Es amigo de mi sobrino Albus. Fue a jugar quidditch a la casa de mis suegros.- explicó rápidamente la recién llegada, que miraba con sorpresa la situación. - No sabía que estaban juntos de nuevo. - Dijo en vo alta mientras que mentalmente se dijo que debía leer más la parte de farándula de los periódicos o por lo menos las revistas.

\- Perdón!- dijeron al unísono la pareja de ex esposo, usaron la misma palabra pero diferentes expresiones, para Astoria era un gran chiste escuchar eso, pero para Draco era una pesadilla que Hermione piense eso.

\- No estamos juntos, para nada.- añadió Draco seriamente entre las risas de Astoria.

\- Ya a menos de dos años de cumplir nuestro décimo aniversario de felizmente divorciados.- añadió la mujer. - Somos solo muy buenos amigos, cada vez que vengo a Londres salimos a comer para actualizarnos y enterarnos de las cosas que hacemos, por ejemplo justo hoy le conté del fin de semana que pase en Ibiza mágico con un grupo de amigos.

\- Claro que ella me cuenta solo sus locuras y algunas veces sus compras que también pueden ser locuras dependiendo de qué punto las veas.- dijo Draco consiguiendo por primera vez en su vida hacer reír a Hermione Granger.

\- Mejor contar eso que solo: trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. - se quejó la mujer media seria por la broma del rubio, pero estaba consiguiendo justo lo que quería, Draco estaba actuando con toda la normalidad del mundo, ahora solo faltaba unos empujones más para que el plan continúe. - Hermione, ¿ tú estás Saliendo con alguien?.- Astoria preguntó de la forma más simple del mundo, como si no conociera la verdad.

\- ¿ Yo?. - se sonrojó de la vergüenza, las historias de las cosas que hacia Ron eran conocidas por todos, pero también llegaban hasta fuera de Londres como acababa de averiguar Hermione.- No yo sigo con Ron Weasley. - la mirada de la mujer le pedía más información. - Estamos dándonos una nueva oportunidad. - Draco sólo miro sorprendido por la sinceridad que tuvo con casi perfectos desconocidos, una nueva oportunidad de cuantas sería la de ahora.

\- Pero supongo que hoy ya perdió puntos, te dejó plantada esperando. - añadió sin perder la sonrisa. - Querida creo que deberías ya definir bien la situación, se escuchan cosas feas de tu esposo y tu eres muy inteligente para...

\- Astoria Greengrass!- La interrumpió el rubio con tono de enojo, esta mujer iba a matar cualquier posibilidad de poder conversar con Hermione . - No seas imprudente, si Granger quiere seguir perdonando a la comadreja que tiene de esposo es cuestión solo de ella.

\- Gracias en verdad a los dos por la preocupación. - ahora el tono enojado era de Hermione. - Acepte venir a compartir su mesa por qué era deprimente estar sola en la mía, no quisiera pensar que cometí un error al hacerlo, y por favor no quiero entrar en detalles de mi relación.

\- Lo siento Hermione. - se disculpó Draco nombrándola por primera vez en su vida, y la palabra sonó mucho mejor en sus labios que solo en la cabeza. - Tema olvidado y como si nunca fue tocado. - le sonrió el rubio, en verdad estaba apenado por la situación que acababa de ocurrir. - Scorpius me contó que Rosie Weasley es la mejor de su clase, yo le dije que tenia de quien salir esa chica y que tener a una Granger de competencia es la mejor motivación para ser mejor. - desvío rápidamente el tema con algo más neutral, los hijos.

\- Pero Scorpius no se queda atrás, en Pociones es el mejor, me contó Albus que hasta tiene trucos para mejorar el efecto de pociones o facilitar su preparación.

Así pasó la noche, entre conversación y conversación, Hermione estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Malfoy y Astoria, aunque en la última hora prácticamente había sido solo Malfoy, por qué Astoria se dedicó a escuchar y no opinar en nada, aunque supuso que los temas tal vez eran del agrado de la súper modelo, hablaron sobre el Ministerio, Política muggle, PEDDO, el cual fue el tema más extenso incluyendo un agradecimiento directo de parte de Hermione a Draco por cumplir con las leyes dispuestas con los elfos domésticos de la mansión. La visita a la mansión Malfoy hace algunos años fue un éxito para el departamento que dirigía Hermione, ya que todos los puntos que fueron pedidos por PEDDO se cumplían a la perfección, desde horarios hasta las carpetas laborales de cada uno de ellos. Después de más de una hora conversando, ya hasta se habían llevado los platos vacíos y la segunda botella de vino estaba por la mitad.

\- Bueno bueno, muy interesante escucharlos hablar de leyes y todas esas cosas aburridas .- se levanto Astoria de la mesa con toda la elegancia que ameritaba el caso. - Pero yo me voy.

\- ¿ Que? ¿Por qué? - Draco preguntó sorprendido, se suponía que hoy Astoria dormiría en la mansión para en la mañana tomar un transbordador a Paris. Todo estaba planeado desde hace semanas.

\- Me olvide contarte, pero el gran Blaise Zabinni me invitó a una fiesta, bueno en realidad no me olvide de contarte, no quise hacerlo por qué cada vez que te nombro a Blaise te irritas. - se dirigió ahora hacia Hermione. - Bueno querida un gusto compartir contigo, y te agradezco por alegrar la noche a mi compañero, y por favor puedes estar tranquila que no habrá ningún resentimiento, lo único que tenemos en común es nuestro amor a Scorpius y por ahí unas cuantas cositas como el odio a las creencias del linaje y eso. - le dio doble beso en la mejilla, muy al estilo francés, y diciendo las cosas tan rápido que Hermione no pudo entender la indirecta de que le estaba entregando a Draco en bandeja de plata. - Caminaré hasta el callejón que está detrás y primero me aseguraré que no haya nadie antes de retirarme como es debido. No te preocupes por mi Draco querido. - se despidió con un movimiento peculiar de dedos y caminó primero hacia el mesero y le dio un sobre cerrado.

\- ¿Que paso aquí?. - La pregunta era tan retórica que se sorprendió cuando Draco comenzó a explicar una respuesta.

\- Bueno mi teoría tiene un motivo importante, desde que Astoria Greengrass se enteró que son las propinas en el mundo muggle se encarga de regalar mucho más de lo normal a los que nos atiendan, por eso esta vez yo no dejaré ni medio de propina. - ambos se rieron. - Astoria Greengrass siempre sabe lo que quiere, y estar aquí no lo era. - le sonrió. - Supongo que se estaba pasando de aburrido para ella, normalmente solo tiene que soportar escucharme a mi sobre algunos temas, pero esta vez fuimos los dos y sin parar.- se rieron un poco más y continuaron hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada, hablaron de todo lo que se les ocurría, era completamente perfecto para ambos no habían temas prohibidos o muy difícil de entender, con Hermione se podría hablar de todo, pero las mesas del restaurante estaban prácticamente vacías y el letrero de "cerrado" estaba en la puerta desde hace varios minutos. Consiente que su noche había terminado Draco llamó al mesero que los atendió. - Por favor me trae la cuenta de esta mesa más lo que consumió la señora antes de venir a la de acá. - pidió amablemente.

\- Malfoy no debías eran solo quesos y agua mineral.

\- Mejor quedaba un "Malfoy muchas gracias por invitarme la cena" yo contestaría sonriendo y diciendo amablemente " Fue un placer y encantado lo repetiría mañana y todas las noches que desees, por qué tu compañía ha sido más que maravillosa" - dijo tomando su mano y besándola dulcemente.

\- Estoy casada...- Hermione desvió la mirada sonrojada, hace mucho tiempo que alguien no coqueteaba con ella de esa manera, desde Viktor, Ron nunca hizo algo así por eso no contaba en su cabeza. Pero lo dicho por Draco la estremeció, ¿ Volvería a salir con él?.

\- Lo se.. - dijo sin soltarle la mano. - Y no me importa que lo estes.- soltó su mano en el momento que el mesero llegó y puso el dinero en la libreta. - Te acompañó hasta tu carro.

Caminaron en silencio hasta los parqueos, con un espacio no tan Grande entre ellos, Hermione estaba nerviosa por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba la compañía pero no estaba bien, sentía que no estaba haciendo nada malo pero al mismo tiempo el miedo por sus sentimientos actuales estaba presente deambulando por su mente.

\- Malfoy no sé qué este pasando por tu cabeza pero...

\- Hermione Granger, no digas una palabra más. - le tomó las manos y se quedaron perdidos viendose a los ojos, una mezcla de gris y café se reflejaba en la mirada de ambos, viéndose así la mirada de hacia una. -Esta noche fue muy especial para mi y sé que sentiste lo mismo. Ahora repito no me importa que estes casada, tu solo tienes que buscarme, a la hora que sea de cualquier día, te juro por mi vida y por la de mi hijo que estaré siempre esperándote. - y con las estrellas como únicos testigos Draco Malfoy le robó un beso a la mujer perfecta, a Hermione Granger.

A lo lejos Una mujer con cabello negro escondida en el callejón, celebraba con una sonrisa. Consiguió lo que quería, Malfoy dio su primer paso ahora solo quedaba que Hermione haga lo suyo. Y claro que lo haría. Estaba segura.

No se olviden de los reviews


	2. Ginny

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic, 

Gracias por leerme, los reviews y follows.

Como todos sabes los personajes no me pertenecen.

Nanda

Había pasado una semana de la cena que Hermione tuvo prácticamente solo con Draco en el restaurante muggle, una semana de la mejor conversación que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, una semana exactamente de ese fabuloso beso que le había quitado más de un sueño, siete días pasaron de esa noche que nunca olvidaría.

Que la nueva mujercita del momento de Ron Weasley se haya apoderado de él toda la noche fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Hermione, primero por que tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Draco Malfoy y segundo por qué gracias a esa misma mujer no fue descubierta por Ron en su actitud de adolescente, sonrojándose cada vez que cerraba los ojos para volver a saborear el momento de los labios de Draco Malfoy sobre los suyos, ese toque a vino tinto, desde ahora en adelante su favorito.

Y mentalmente toda la semana pensó en ese beso, y en las palabras de Draco.

 _"Esta noche fue muy especial para mi y sé que sentiste lo mismo"_

¿Pero como podía definir lo que sintió?, ese era el gran problema, Hermione tenía que descifrar exactamente qué era lo que estaba sintiendo desde ese día por Draco Malfoy, por qué eran muchas cosas positivas y negativas, estaban Las mariposas que volaban chocando contra las paredes del estómago, las cosquillas recorriendo todo el cuerpo justo cuando tomo su mano, el sentir sonrojarse por la intensa mirada, el calor que quemó todo por dentro después del beso, la ira por la falta de respeto del rubio ante una mujer casada además del coraje por ser tan perfecto seductor, y finalmente la vergüenza a ella misma por disfrutar el momento de estar con otro hombre.

Draco Malfoy fue directo a lo que quería, no dejó ni un milímetro de duda que la deseaba sin importar que estuviera casada. Draco Malfoy la quería a ella, y para el ser mujer de Hermione le encantó sentoese deseable una vez más.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para imaginarse de nuevo los labios de Malfoy sobre ella, pero ahora esos labios recorrían otras áreas de su cuerpo, el poner mentalmente esos labios por otros lados la excitaba, por eso toda la semana paso sin permitir que Ron la besara para no perder el rastro de el gran beso del rubio y todo lo que podía sentir gracias al recuerdo.

Aunque evitar ser besada por Ron Weasley era una misión fácil ya que como esposos no se besaban ni lo promedio bajo,eran secos sin detalles ni romanticismo, el amor se había ido desde hace años pero seguían viviendo con el compromiso y las apariencias. Más en estos momentos que Ron estaba con otra, cuando el pelirrojo estaba en sus andanzas se olvidaba de su casa y esposo, pero cuando finalmente se cansaba de sus mujercitas la buscaba a ella lo cual desde hace dos años no era nada fácil por qué Hermione ya no cedía.

Ron Weasley le era infiel desde el inicio de todo, desde antes de casarse se descubrió una aventura, pero era tarde para una decisión definitiva. La noticia del embarazo y las lágrimas suplicando perdón de Ron, fueron los motivos para que Hermione Granger le diera la primera oportunidad, organizaron todo para casarse se antes de que se note que serían padres.

Los primeros años de matrimonio fueron muy buenos y con verdadero amor de pareja y de familia, Rosie crecía como una hermosa flor cada día, Hermione en su trabajo a favor de los elfos domésticos iba escalando respeto en el Ministerio y Ron ayudando a George en la tienda, todo perfecto. Llego el segundo embarazo alegrando a toda la familia, el obstáculo de la infidelidad estaba aparentemente cruzado.

Unos cuantos años más pasaron sin novedades, pero el mismo día del cumpleaños número cinco de Rose Weasley, llegó en la columna de chisme del Profeta,la noticia del año para Rita Skeeter, nada más y nada menos la secretaria de sortilegios Weasley estaba saliendo con uno de sus jefes, lo cual ya daba que hablar por que los dos hermanos eran casados. La noticia venía hasta con foto del beso incluida donde claramente se podía ver a Ron Weasley devorándose a la muchacha de diecinueve años.

 **La perfecta Hermione sin un matrimonio perfecto?**

Rita Skeeter no podía dejar de atacar y con esa frase final lo demostró.

Tres semanas estuvieron Hermione y los niños viviendo en la madriguera, sin querer saber de nada ni de nadie, pero por las visitas constantes de Ron una vez más suplicando el perdón y Molly abogando por su hijo y la felicidad de sus nietos, Hermione accedió de mala gana y la segunda oportunidad llegó, ahora Hermione sabía que ahí estaba el error.

Parecía que todo estaba bien pero solo duro por un par de años, enseguida Ron comenzó hacer de las suyas de una manera más profesional y discreta, nunca nada formal o grande para ganar nuevamente un titular del profeta, pero si lo suficiente obvio para que toda la familia Weasley se entere, parecía que al fin llegaba el final de toda la historia de amor fallida entre los mejores amigos de Harry Potter, pero una promesa pudo más.

Hermione Weasley comenzó acostumbrarse a la situación, sabía que su esposo no era solo de ella.

Y ahora con Rosie y Hugo en Hogwarts, Ron podía vivir su vida con toda mujer que quiera, y ella cumpliría con la ridícula promesa, las oportunidades eran infinitas, pero el amor ya no existía desde hace tiempo, con cada mancha de labial, cada olor de perfume diferente, o marca en el cuerpo de Ron, el poco amor que quedaba fue desapareciendo hasta ya ser actualmente nada, ni respeto ni amor, solo la rutina y costumbre.

\- ¿Y que tal la semana pasada en el lugar italiano muggle? - Una pregunta la levantó del sueño de sus recuerdos. Ginny Weasley se apareció por la chimenea y ella ni se había dado cuenta que tenía visitas.

\- ¿ Qué? ¿ Como sabes lo de la semana pasada? - Hermione se puso nerviosa se sentía atrapada en su propia casa.

\- ¿Hermione estás bien?. - Ginny se asustó al ver a su cuñada nerviosa- Voy a preparar té y me cuentas en qué quedaron con Ron.- ahora Hermione salió de su saco de nervios y recordó que su amiga si sabía lo del restaurante, no como paso al final pero sí que estaría ahí con Ron.

\- Tu hermano no fue y durante la semana tampoco hemos hablado mucho, en realidad no hemos hablado casi nada.- Ron llegaba tarde y se iba temprano, y eso los días de la semana que durmió en la casa, por qué dos noches ni se apareció.

\- ¿Seguirán así!? ¿Como si no pasara nada?. - se desesperó la pelirroja por la situación. - Ya te dije la única forma de que esto acabe es que hagan ese nuevo juramento legal mágico de prohibir que esposos se vean con otros. Es lo nuevo del ministerio para evitar que la tasa de divorcio entre magos aumente.

\- ¿ Ginny estás escuchando lo que dices?. - Hermione se exaltó, odiaba la esclavitud, y el nuevo hechizo que ofrecía el departamento de matrimonio era eso para una pareja. - Esa nueva opción para los matrimonios es terrible! - dijo enojada con solo la idea de esa nueva forma de seguir con los matrimonios mágicos. - Ademas que aunque quisiéramos sería muy tarde para nosotros, Son ya mismo trece años de matrimonio con tu hermano y creo que desde nuestro octavo aniversario si no es desde antes no hay un año seguido que Ron haya sido fiel. Esa porqueria de juramento no nos servirá, y por seguir insistiendo con eso, será tu culpa que tus sobrinos se queden sin padre.- Según las noticias el que era infiel moría enseguida.

\- Entonces ya deja de una vez al idiota que tengo por hermano!- le contestó igual de seria haciendo notar el verdadero motivo de su desesperación por el tema, el deseo de Ginny no era que sigan juntos por siempre, era la felicidad de su cuñada.- Hermione no te mereces seguir con una vida así, llevamos años diciéndote lo mismo y no me haces caso, la familia te apoya en cualquier cosa que decidas. - bajo el tono ahora con preocupación sincera. - En verdad que No creo que sea vida estar pendiente de si tu esposo llega o no, y si es que llega a la casa pensar si estuvo con otra antes.- explicó mientras la tetera comenzó a chillar y con un movimiento de varita sirvió dos tazas en la mesa.

\- Ginny no estoy pendiente de eso hace años, por lo que a mi me respecta Ron puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera. - se sentó junto a la taza de té recién servida.- Lo único que me une a él son nuestros hijos y la formalidad de estar casados. Nada más.

\- Exactamente por eso creo que lo mejor sería que se separen de una vez por todas ya oficialmente por qué la forma de vivir que tienen es como si ya lo estuvieran, luego para firmen al fin los papeles de divorcio de la carpeta que Harry les trajo del abogado el año pasado. - se sentó a su lado y se tomó su té. - Harry está muy preocupado por ustedes, ahora más que antes, parece que recién lo descubrió a Ron con una nueva, según me dijo cree que es la misma desde hace unos años atrás, la famosa secretaria.

\- Es la misma con la que comenzó toda esta historia, y no es la primera vez que aparece, hace unos tres años también fue con ella.- dijo acordándose de como ella mismo vio a Ron salir con la mujer esa de un hotel. - Te aseguró que estuvo con ella el miércoles, por eso no fue al restaurante ni vino a dormir a la casa, y ya por favor no quiero hablar más del tema de tu hermano. - Se sentía una tonta cada vez que recordaba las cosas que le hacía Ron y ella ahí como si nada pasara, una completa idiota, la bruja más inteligente de su generación usando cachos como adorno diario sin hacer nada para cambiarlo.

\- Lo que tú quieras Hermione pero solo diré la última cosa sobre este tema, mereces ser feliz y vivir con mi hermano no lo es, así que analiza bien esa promesa tuya. - le regalo una sonrisa, el tema de la promesa era hasta más delicado que el de Ron para tocar y hablarlo con Hermione. - Ahora cuéntame mejor qué pasó el miércoles?

-Tu hermano no fue ya te lo dije apenas llegaste.- sonrió tratando de ocultar mentalmente lo que en realidad pasó ese día, una cena con Draco Malfoy y su ex esposa, un beso con sabor a vino tinto, y unas ganas de sentir de nuevo. Gracias a Merlín una lechuza se chocó con la ventana para evitar que Ginny descubriera en qué pensaba su cuñada.- Harry necesita que vayas a su trabajo de manera urgente.

\- Este amigo tuyo, últimamente anda intenso. - se comenzó a reír la pelirroja de la vergüenza. - La verdad es que desde que los chicos volvieron al colegio tiene unas ocurrencias, ahora quiere hacerlo en su oficina, la semana pasada fue la cocina no me imagino que me espera la próxima semana. - ambas se rieron por las ocurrencias del niño que vivió. - A este ritmo no podré ni caminar al final de la semana. - se comenzó a reír la pelirroja esposa del héroe de guerra para enseguida sentirse incómoda por la situación, ella con Harry eran felices y disfrutaban cada momento de su amor. Pero su amiga lo más seguro es que llevaba semanas o meses sin tener nada con Ron. - Lo siento, acabo de ponerme en tu posición y sé que tú vida sexual con mi hermano debe estar más fría que el helado.

\- En realidad más frío que los polos pero no te preocupes por eso que yo estoy bien. - o eso era lo que creía hasta el beso de Draco y la marea de sentimientos que despertaba en ella. -Con tu hermano ni en nuestros mejores momentos de casados fuimos intensos. -recordó que en la época despues de Hugo, cuando se suponía que todo estaba bien, una vez pasando dos días era el mejor ritmo, y eso que en esos tiempos ella lo provocaba y buscaba, vistiéndose y complaciendo en todo lo que Ron le pedía sin recibir nada a cambio, después de un tiempo y gracias a tantos engaños Hermione se consideraba una inútil en la parte sexual, reprobada tantas veces que por eso era cambiada, o simplemente era como una vez Luna le explico, que ella y Ron no tenían química de pareja y por eso nunca les iba a ir bien en la cama.

Pero la falta de química era una teoría difícil de comprobar, aunque actualmente existía la posibilidad de hacer el experimento, ya que en un lugar no tan lejos estaba un rubio que la deseaba y que besaba como un Dios, dispuesto a todo, pero Hermione ¿ Estaba dispuesta?.

\- No lo hagas esperar tanto. - trató de desviar su actual pensamiento del rubio. - Te recuerdo que tu Harry Potter no tiene nada de paciencia.

\- Si si lo sé. - sonrió Ginny feliz de poder tener una gran relación de amistad con Hermione aunque su hermano sea una bestia con ella. - Pero volveré para que me cuentes que paso el miércoles y me digas en que tanto piensas que te pierdes en las nebulosas de tu cabeza. - se burló, la pelirroja no era tonta y su amiga debía confesar que le estaba sucediendo y por qué estaba tan nerviosa, se despidió y camino hasta la chimenea. - Cuidate Hermione.

\- Prometo que seré feliz. - se despidió de su amiga con esas palabras finales, segura de lo que haría.

Tomo papel y pluma de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir con su mejor caligrafía.

 _Autoriza tu chimenea. Necesitamos Hablar._


	3. Draco

Un nuevo capítulo de este fic, gracias a reviews, favoritos y followers. 

Los personajes no son míos. 

Nanda 

Una semana y su gran sueño estaba por cumplirse o eso estaba esperando Draco Malfoy con ansias.

Estaba terminando de leer el periódico cuando una lechuza llegó a la ventana. Una simple nota que llegó pudo trastornar la mañana del rubio por completo, pero que se iba a imaginar Draco Malfoy que Hermione le escribiría justo el día que decidió tomarse libre y quedarse en pijama, voló a su cuarto a buscar su varita para cambiarse mágicamente, se vio al espejo de cuerpo completo tenía que causar una buena impresión pero tampoco podía ser exagerado con la ropa, trabajaba en casa la mayoría de los días pero no por eso significaba que debía estar con corbata y terno, así que se decidió por un pantalón gris y camisa blanca, elegante pero no formal. Su cabello era otra historia pero prefirió dejarlo despeinado, Astoria siempre le había dicho que se veía mejor así que con el lamido de Gato con el que se acostumbraba a salir, y le recomendó que por lo menos en los momentos cómodos y frescos lo use sin nada y él le hacía caso a su amiga, se puso su mejor perfume y bajó al salón principal listo para recibir a su invitada pero no había ni un rastro de movimiento en su chimenea.

\- Malditas lechuzas. - se quejó en voz alta, odiaba el medio de comunicación mágico por la lentitud, ahora si estaba dispuesto hacer caso a su hijo Scorpius y comprarse el artefacto muggle para llamar por teléfono, como siempre el adolescente repetía " la tecnología muggle es la mejor papá".

Se sentó en el sofá contemplando la chimenea, y en su cabeza pasaron muchas preguntas, ¿que hablarían con Hermione?, ¿por qué se demoró una semana en localizarlo?, ¿se habría acordado de él durante estos días?.

Era un hecho que Draco Malfoy ni un minuto pudo dejar en pensar en Hermione Granger, si el nunca le diría Weasley aunque sea su apellido ahora.

Draco estaba loco por la mujer, sentía su respiración, escuchaba su risa, fácilmente y gracias a su mente podía volver estar frente a ella viendo sus ojos y sus labios, los cuales volvía a besar una y otra vez en sus sueños.

Fue tres días seguidos al restaurante muggle para ver si se encontraba con ella, paseo por el Ministerio justo en el piso del departamento de ella y tampoco se encontró con la mujer de protagonizaba sus sueños. Y al fin la carta llego.

 _"Necesitamos Hablar"_

Draco le había dicho que no le importaba que estuviera casada, y estaba seguro que lo volvería a decir, por lo menos por un tiempo ya que después sería solo para él. Era hijo único, posesivo y no le gustaba compartir con nadie. Y para él, Ronald Weasley no era competencia, a decir verdad Draco sospechaba que el pelirrojo ya ni era competidor. Volvió a ver la hora, ya media hora que la lechuza se fue con la respuesta.

 _" Cuando quieras"_

En qué carajo pensó al escribir solo eso, ahora tenía que suplicar que Granger quiera ir hoy mismo, pero ¿Y si no llegaba? O si finalmente Hermione había cambiado de opinión y prefirió no ir, no buscarlo, capaz decidió quedarse con Weasley, perdonarlo y dar una nueva oportunidad al padre de sus hijos ,estaría yendo al supermercado para comprar todos los ingredientes para la gran cena de reconciliación, lista para recibir a su esposo infiel con sus platillos favoritos, vestida con ropa interior de color rojo, color que por obvias razones no era el favorito de Draco pero lo aceptaría si es que fuera para él la lencería, hasta se vestiría con el Maldito rojo por toda una semana si Granger se lo pidiera, pero no, su mente estaba jugando en contra, y como la estaba arreglando a Hermione para su esposo odiaba ese rojo y cualquier otro rojo, la mujer de sus sueños estaba preparada para una noche de pasión con su esposo.

Le hirvió la sangre de celos solo imaginando eso. Que fastidio que sentía, y una vez más pensó en las malditas lechuzas, volando tan lento, parando a cazar algún animal o tomar agua. Para de nuevo pensar en el Maldito de Ron Weasley, el dueño por ley de los labios y de la mujer que él, Draco Malfoy moría por besar de nuevo.

Tan hundido en su odio y sus ideas se encontraba el rubio que ni se fijó en el momento que su chimenea se prendió y chispas verdes comenzaron a caer, y peor aún se pudo fijar cuando del fuego apareció una mujer.

\- Malfoy.- Draco se levantó al escuchar su nombre, y sus ojos grises chocaron con los cafés de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora solo viéndola fijamente, ahí estaba ella parada en la sala de su mansión, con un vestido blanco con botones adelante, estaba sencilla, femenina, perfecta.

Todo paso rápido y lo único que sintió fueron las ganas feroces de besar esos labios de nuevo. Y así lo hizo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con suavidad. Hermione se sorprendió de la bienvenida, pero cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar en un nuevo beso quita sueños. Sus labios se acariciaron con ternura y cuando se separaron, ella solo pensaba en seguir.

\- ¿De que querías hablar?- preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa, estaba nervioso, con miedo de que después de este segundo beso ella se fuera para nunca más volver.

\- ¿Por qué paraste?. - ahora fue Hermione la que inició, se lanzó a él con ganas de besarlo eternamente, abrió poco a poco sus labios para permitir ahora que sus lenguas también disfruten el momento. La respiraciones de ambos fueron en aumento. Draco la acercó más poniendo sus manos en la espalda baja, ella lo agarró del cabello gimiendo del placer

\- Granger. - Draco hablo entrecortado logrando apartarse un poco, su excitación comenzaba a sentirse debajo de su bóxer, pero debía estar seguro que ella también lo deseaba. - Estás a punto de cruzar una delgada línea y te juro que no va a ser fácil alejarte de mí después. - le acarició el rostro cariñosamente.

\- Malfoy. - sonrió coquetamente segura de lo que quería, agarró la mano con la que la estaba acariciando y entrecruzó sus dedos,poco a poco se acercó para besarlo. - Quiero cruzar la línea. - pidió entre beso y beso, contestando su deseo. En un segundo el rubio la apareció en su habitación.

Eran adultos, maduros, hasta con hijos, este momento no debía ser nuevo para ellos, pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

Hermione se quedo parada viendo la cama perfectamente ordenada mientras sentía la respiración del rubio muy por detrás de ella, seguían tomados de la mano.

Hermione se viró para encontrarse con los intensos ojos grises, y con un poco de temor le sacó la camisa para encontrarse por primera vez con la piel pálida del torso marcado de Draco Malfoy. Se fijó justo en el bulto que se notaba por el pantalón y su cuerpo se estremeció por el deseo, el rubio capto la mirada, esas pupilas dilatadas de la Morena observando y devorando. Claro que él iba a lucirse por lo que de una manera muy sensual se quitó el pantalón frente a ella, quedando solo en bóxers.

\- Ahora es mi turno. - La beso apasionadamente mientras lentamente la recostó en su cama, abrió el primer y segundo botón del vestido y se sorprendió a ver el sostén de seda con encaje color piel que tenía puesto, ella había ido preparada para su encuentro, ahora estaba más que seguro y por Merlín agradecía que no sea color rojo. Continuó besando toda la primera área descubierta. El tercer y cuarto botón dejaron al desnudo el abdomen de la gryffindor y continuó con su repartición de besos, Draco decidió aprovechar cada segundo de ese momento para probar y tocar cada milímetro del cuerpo de la mujer. Finalmente terminó con los últimos 2 botones, y su sueño era una realidad, Hermione estaba en su cama, sonriendo de placer, lista para ser de él.

\- Hermione Granger eres perfecta.

Cuando Abrió los ojos Hermione se sentía llena y feliz pero desorientada, a esa calidad de las sábanas y suavidad del colchón no estaba acostumbrada, se estiró el cuerpo le dolía maravillosamente, las imágenes llegaron de a poco y se sonrojó recordando, en resumen había tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy y no solo una vez, habían sido varías veces de las cuales no se arrepentía ni lo más mínimo. Se levantó y vio el lugar, el cuarto perfectamente ordenado era ahora un caos, almohadas por el suelo, ropa regada por todos lados, hasta copas y una botella de vino blanco a medio tomar.

Se puso la camisa que tenía más cerca, para poder levantarse de la cama y buscar sus cosas sin estar desnuda.

\- Como veo estás dispuesta a cumplir cada una de mis fantasías. - La voz de Draco Malfoy interrumpió la búsqueda. - Verte vestida solo con mi camisa, no puedo creer que sea ahora también sea una realidad. - se acercó con una bandeja de comida y la colocó sobre una mesita, la variedad de frutas era sorprendente, además diferente tipos de panes y queso, y en unos platitos más pequeños lo que parecía un risotto recién hecho.

\- Malfoy, ¿qué hora es? - preguntó la morena al notar gracias a la comida que moría de hambre.

\- Creo que me acostumbré a que me digas Draco. - levantó las copas del suelo para ponerlas en la misma mesita, ya estaba todo listo. - Después de escucharte gritarlo varias veces no voy aceptar de regreso el Malfoy. - La abrazó por la cintura y la besó. - Me encantas y mucho.

\- Draco. - acepto continuando con el beso. - Ya es tarde verdad?. - La ventanas estaban con cortinas cerradas,pero se sentía el sonido de la noche. Estaba segura que llegó antes de las doce a la casa del rubio y que las horas pasaron sin sentirlas.

\- Son las nueve de la noche, pero antes que te pares y quieras irte, no voy a permitir que te vayas de aquí sin que comas algo. - dijo tomándola de la mano para dirigirla a la cama junto a la mesa con la comida que había preparado. - Y eso que no debería permitir que te vayas, pero entiendo que aún no tengo ese poder. - dijo mientras cogía una frutilla. - Además podemos aprovechar para hablar al fin, y voy adelantando qué no tengo la intención que lo de hoy sea algo de una sola vez.

\- Lo de hoy fue fabuloso. - contestó Hermione mientras probaba risotto, era tarde pero Draco tenía razón debía comer algo. - Al igual que esto. - dijo comiendo un poco más sin saber si en verdad el platillo estaba tan delicioso o era solo el hambre que lo hacía sentir así. - El punto Draco que por mi lado la situación es muy difícil por mis hijos y mi matrimonio, pero estoy dispuesta a tener lo que sea esto contigo.

-¿ Que es esto para ti?

\- No lo sé. - La mezcla de sentimientos y deseos no la dejaba pensar bien. -Nos llevamos bien, conversamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, tuvimos un buen momento en la cama, que era algo que en verdad necesitaba, y bueno..

\- Hermione. - Draco la detuvo un poco serio. - Hay un problema aquí, yo te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, en el colegio me encantabas y si nunca te dije algo fue por los malditos estereotipos de la sangre además de que tu amigo Potter me fastidiaba.- explicó rápidamente. - La cosa que tú siempre me has quitado el sueño, y después de lo de hoy te juro que me tendrás rendido a tus pies, pero no quiero ser para ti solo ese buen momento que necesitabas, quiero enamorarte, quiero darte todo el amor que nunca le he dado a nadie pero principalmente quiero ser correspondido. Así que si no estás dispuesta a..

\- Draco Malfoy, déjame terminar lo que estaba por decirte. - pidió riéndose emocionada por las palabras del rubio, su corazón latía como adolescente ya sin ninguna duda. - Lo que sentí hoy contigo fue más que buen sexo, toda la semana pensé en ti solo por un beso, ahora no sé qué será de mi. - Lo peino de forma cariñosa, y observó su rostro, Draco la miraba fascinado, y ella se sentía completa . - A los ojos de todo el mundo que yo esté aquí sentada en tu cama semidesnuda está mal muy mal aunque nosotros lo sintamos bien.

\- Hermione aquí solo importamos nosotros, si queremos estar juntos, los demás pueden pensar y hacer lo que quieran.

\- Lo se pero solo te pido paciencia por qué en mi vida tengo muchas cosas por resolver, pero desde ahora te aseguro que quiero estar contigo aunque esté prohibido, quiero que me beses siempre que puedas por qué creo que estoy comenzando a ser adicta a tus labios. - como lo pidió el rubio la beso rápidamente. -Draco Malfoy quiero que me enamores.

 _Gracias a todos_


	4. Hermione

Gracias por leerme, recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen

Nanda

El ministerio de magia era uno de los edificios más antiguos en el Londres Mágico, y decir que la mayoría de los magos tenían algún negocio pendiente en cualquier departamento no era exageración, casi todas las cosas se regian con el ministerio, los permisos, trabajos, educación, leyes, prácticamente todo. Hermione Weasley trabajaba en el departamento de criaturas mágicas como directora principal, hace diez años cuando aceptó el puesto como único propósito defender a los elfos domésticos y a su formación PEDDO, nunca se imaginó que se encontraría encantada con la justicia por las criaturas mágicas, ahora estaban lechuzas, trolls, dragones, en su vida y los defendía tal cual defendía a los elfos. Un mes tuvo clases privadas en Hogwarts con Hagrid que encantado acepto formarla en las criaturas mágicas, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el esposo de Luna sobre su antepasado Scamander y conseguir datos importantes no publicados en sus libros. Actualmente Hermione era tan experta en su línea de trabajo como lo era con la historia de Hogwarts.

\- Señora Weasley acaba de salir el grupo de investigadores a las lechuzerias del profeta, para revisar si todavía cumplen con los requisitos de oro del cuidado a las lechuzas.- El nuevo asistente de Hermione le informó apenas pasó la puerta del departamento, un chico recién graduado de Hogwarts, un Hufflepuff educado y trabajador, que con solo 3 meses de entrenamiento se ganó el puesto de asistente personal de Hermione.

\- Gracias Erick y por favor te lo pedí cuando empezaste a trabajar conmigo dime sólo Hermione, ya no estás en entrenamiento.- le sonrió entregando una carpeta con información. - Necesito que hagas la actualización de información de los centauros que viven en el Hogwarts, nunca hemos tenido problemas con el colegio y las criaturas que viven en sus alrededores , pero sinceramente revise la carpeta y la información tiene 7 años de atraso, la ventaja es que Hagrid es muy colaborador y la directora nos autoriza la entrada fácilmente cumpliendo con todo el papeleo correspondiente. - No era primera vez que el departamento tenía que hacer algo con Hogwarts, pero obtenían muchos privilegios gracias al antecedente de que la directora era una de las mejores ex alumnas. - Erick tienes trabajo para el día.- ordenó con firmeza, como jefa Hermione era la mejor, y gracias a ella , El departamento que manejaba actualmente era uno de los más cumplidos en el Ministerio de Magia junto con el de aurores que lo manejaba Harry Potter.

\- Listo señora Hermione. - sonrió el joven moreno al notar un nuevo error.- Lo siento lo siento, es difícil pero lo trataré Hermione.- pronuncio lentamente como para aprenderse.

\- Gracias Erick, si consigues el permiso hoy mismo de recompensa irás conmigo a Hogwarts la próxima semana. - Hermione estaba feliz de poder incentivar al joven en su trabajo.

\- Entonces manos a la obra! - se emocionó, ir al castillo le representaba a él poder ver a su novia de septimo año, cosa que su jefa se enteró esta semana. - Por cierto Hermione, el señor Draco Malfoy está en su oficina, dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted sobre un problema con los elfos domésticos de su casa.

\- Listo Erick! - doblemente sonrió, ya que llevaba algunos días sin ver al rubio . - Yo te aviso si necesito algo más. - le agradeció y entro a su oficina cerrando la puerta justo detrás de ella, indicación que usaba cuando no quería que nadie la molestara - Draco que sorp...- iba a saludar pero fue el rubio quien la recibió primero con un beso.

\- Me contaste de tu asistente nuevo, del entrenamiento y del puesto obtenido por su excelente trabajo, pero nunca mencionaste que era un joven tan alegre y servicial, hasta me ofreció café al llegar. - dijo acariciando el rostro de la mujer de manera posesiva.

\- Buenos días Draco el celoso Malfoy. - se burló y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla- Por cierto a mi también me agrada mucho verte. - Lo peino, ya era costumbre en ella esa demostración de cariño más ahora que Draco había dejado de usar la poción fijadora.

\- Buenos días mi Hermione. - La beso de nuevo. - Te había dicho lo mucho que me gusta verte con ropa de oficina. - sus manos estaban en posición y comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo desde la espalda al trasero.

\- Cada vez que vienes a me lo dices. - dijo tratando de controlarse por el contacto del rubio. - Lo cuál no hacías hace mucho tiempo, ¿Como así por aquí? Tuviste en verdad algún problema con los elfos?. - Con Draco quedaron en no buscarse seguido en la oficina para no levantar sospechas, y el rubio cumplió a la perfección no la había visitado en casi casi cuatro meses.

\- Dos cosas, lo primero es que Sí tengo un problema con ellos. - Tomó de su mano y la dirigió al sofá que Hermione tenia en la oficina. - Están enojados conmigo por qué creen que es mí culpa que la señorita Hermione no vaya a la casa, tanto así que ayer no me hicieron la cena, me tocó comer algo muggle instantáneo. ¿Puedes creerlo?!- sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Draco Malfoy caíste demasiado bajo!- se rió al ver la cara de engreimiento que puso el rubio con la retada. - No deberías reclamarme algo usando a tus elfos domésticos. - dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro entre risas. - Y en verdad lo siento pero el trabajo me ha tenido como loca toda esta semana y la anterior, pero prometo que iré pronto. - habían pasado más de una semana de la última vez que Hermione visitó la mansión, su punto de reunión, cuando no salían a comer o divertirse en algún lugar muggle.

\- Te tomó la palabra. - le dio un beso en la mano. -Y bueno aquí viene el segundo motivo de mi visita. - sonrió y del bolsillo del terno sacó una rosa amarilla, las favoritas de Hermione. - Feliz aniversario número 6.

\- No hay ni un mes que no te acuerdes!- lo abrazo emocionada.

\- Como olvidarme de ese día que apareciste en mi sala con tu vestido blanco con esos fabulosos botones.

\- Vestido que me debes reponer por cierto, tanto te gusta que me lo ponga que está ya en la etapa final de su vida útil. - se rieron en verdad que cada vez que Draco se lo pedía ella corría a ponerse el mismo vestido. - Por cierto Me encanta la rosa, pero me gusta más que estes aquí dejándola, te extrañaba muchísimo . - seguían tomados de las manos y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro.

Draco Malfoy cumplió su cometido de enamorarla en tiempo récord, tres semanas para ser exacto pasaron desde el día que ella se lo pidió al día que se dijeron "te amo" por primera vez, ahora cinco meses después Draco y Hermione estaban perdidamente enamorados, y llevaban su relación bien pero en secreto, aún no era tiempo de hacerlo público comenzando por qué Hermione aún no definía su situación o por lo menos se mudaba de la casa o mandaba a Ron a otro lado a vivir, el único avance fue el día que sacó toda la ropa y cosas de Ron de su cuarto y lo paso al cuarto de visita, el pelirrojo notó el cambio pero no reclamó nada. Tenían citas muggles para tampoco hacer escándalo, y en todo este tiempo habían podido guardar el secreto, la única que sabía lo de ellos era Astoria, quien celebró como niño ganando por primera vez un partido de quidditch al encontrarse con la novia de su ex esposo una noche en la mansión. Del lado de Hermione nadie podía saber, el único que podía fijarse que le pasaba algo, era Ron Weasley, pero era difícil que se de cuenta más aún ahora que estaba saliendo con una nueva mujer, de veinte años. Harry y Ginny si notaron un cambio en ella y estaban felices, pero la mujer estaba segura que si se enteraran del motivo toda la felicidad cambiaría.

\- Tengo otro regalo más, pero no si lo aceptes. - del mismo bolsillo del terno sacó un sobre, Hermione lo abrió y se quedó helada, el sobre tenía boletos para un viaje, un fin de semana en el mejor crucero muggle por las islas griegas, el mismo viaje que en una salida ella le comento que moría por hacer.

\- Draco esto es...- Hermione se trabó no sabía como rechazar la invitación que su corazón si quería aceptar, su corazón se partía en dos.

\- Ni te atrevas a decir imposible por qué no lo es, ya has dormido en mi casa noches enteras y no ha pasado nada.- Draco se propuso a presionar y lo haría.

\- Esas noches son contadas, nunca ha sido un fin de semana completo. - explicó viendo aún los nombres en los boletos, primera clase en el crucero, camarote propio de lujo.

\- Un fin de semana es poco, por qué tú te mereces una semana completa, si dijeras que sí yo podría llevarte todo un mes a donde tú quieras de este mundo pero un mes si es imposible para los dos, pero el fin de semana...- Sonrió con positivismo. - Mira que me estoy conformando solo con un fin de semana, tú y yo en tu lugar favorito y de qué tanto hablas.

\- Pero Ronald..

\- La comadreja que se pudra. - Una de las cosas que más odiaba el rubio era que le mencione al pelirrojo como parte del problema, las únicas peleas que habían tenido era por culpa del nombre del esposo, Draco trataba de entender los motivos de Hermione para seguir con esa vida, pero era un tema difícil. - Tenemos medio año juntos, nos merecemos una debida celebración, imagina esta escena buen vino en nuestro camarote. - comenzó a describir con tono seductor. -después de pasar un día maravilloso en una de las playas más hermosas de todo el mundo, estamos relajados comiendo aceitunas de la zona, listos para hacer el amor al compás de las olas.- sonrió solo de imaginarlo.

\- Con que hacer el amor al compás de las olas. - Se mordió el labio solo de imaginarlo, era ya feliz con Draco, pero esa felicidad podía aumentar mucho más si ella lo permitía . - ¿Nos desapareceríamos directo en Grecia para ganar tiempo?.

\- Te amo Hermione Granger!!- grito de la emoción el rubio, con esa pregunta estaba aceptando su escape de fin de semana.

\- Shhh si gritas así no existirá hechizo silenciador que evite que Erick o cualquier otro afuera de estas paredes te escuche. - se rió de la felicidad infantil de Draco, muchas veces sin que el Slytherin se diera cuenta se portaba como un niño, y eso le encantaba a la Gryffindor.

\- No entiendo como he vivido tanto tiempo sin ti. - se besaron por minutos que parecían eternos.

\- Creo que te deberías ir ya. - consiguió Hermione parar el beso antes de que su cuerpo quiera más de Draco. - Y antes que digas algo No, no te estoy botando pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no tengo la suerte de otros "señor soy mi propio jefe".- se burló y ambos rieron, se acercaron a la puerta, el momento de aparentar llegó.

\- Granger mis elfos domésticos te esperarán tipo cuatro para la charla sobre sus derechos. - se despidió como Draco Malfoy lo haría hacia cualquier otra persona natural pero dandole a Hermione la coartada perfecta para poderse verse después.

\- Que terrible que siga soltero. -Escuchó los susurros de dos empleadas del departamento sobre el recién salido.- Hermione yo podría sin ningún problema ir a dar la charla a los elfos domésticos. - La chica se ofreció por obvias razones.

\- No Anabelle no te preocupes, además tú debes estar trabajando en los permisos de transportación para lo dragones nuevos de Gringotts, supongo que están listos para mandarlos a Rumania, como te has tomado toda la semana en eso. - habló Hermione la celosa Weasley, o sería Granger para un rubio consentido.

\- Mañana en la mañana estaran terminados y listos para mandarlos. - La chica estaba roja de la vergüenza por la retada, es verdad que se había demorado pero nunca le dieron tiempo de entrega, aunque eso no era excusa tampoco para demorarse.

\- Haz que sea hoy. - atacó de nuevo Hermione con tono amenazador, era raro escucharla exigente, pero la que hablaba era la leona celosa, la mujer que no iba a permitir que vean de más a su rubio.- Por cierto Anabelle, y no es para presionarte pero yo me voy antes de las cuatro. - sonrió para sus adentros satisfecha de proteger lo que era de ella. Y Draco Malfoy lo era.


	5. Ron

Nuevo capítulo! 

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Nanda

Ron Weasley llegó a su casa con comida china, era viernes siete de la noche y toda la semana fue puntual en la llegada a casa, el lunes hasta fue a recoger a Hermione a la oficina, la tomó de la mano por los pasillos del ministerio pero solo unos segundos por qué ella se soltó enseguida. El martes le llevó flores a lo cual ella se asombró pero ni agradeció el detalle y cuando él trató de besarla lo esquivó, el miércoles Hermione no durmió en la casa, Ron esperó hasta las dos de la mañana y mientras veía los minutos pasar en el reloj se imaginó todas las veces que él no llegó por dormir en otros lados, la sensación de esperar a alguien que no llegaría era horrible, el jueves trató de ser más directo, se metió en la cama que antes era de él también pero obviamente ella lo rechazó y además lo botó de su cuarto con un hechizo, y lo amenazó que no vuelva a intentarlo más, pero ya era viernes y trataría con algo más relajado, conversar y comida China como en sus inicios de matrimonio.

Quería a Hermione, la deseaba de nuevo como esposa, por eso llevaba un mes sin salir con nadie y restregándolo cada vez que podía, en la madriguera lo repitió tanto que hasta Ginny le creyó el cambio y lo felicito por tratar, claro que Hermione solo lo miraba y dudaba de todo lo que hacía el pelirrojo, lo único que cambio fue que comenzaron a conversar más, los temas más fáciles era sobre sus hijos y los trabajos de cada uno de ellos. Pero era esta última semana en la que trató de reconquistar. Semana que oficialmente estaba llegando a su fin y el resultado hasta el momento: un completo un fiasco.

Ahora solo quedaba una noche, la última oportunidad de rescatar la semana, comida china en casa para intentar algo diferente.

Ron Weasley nunca se imaginó que estaría así tras el perdón de Hermione, pero una pregunta se le pasaba por su cabeza. ¿ desde cuando se le ocurrió regresar con su esposa y salvar su matrimonio después de tantos años haciendo lo que le daba la gana?. Y claro que Ron Weasley tenía la respuesta, exactamente hace un mes y medio, sábado once de la noche, el pelirrojo discutió con su nueva mujercita y no le provocó tener nada con ella, regresó a la casa para no encontrarse con nadie en casa y todo apagado, no había ni señales de Hermione, esa noche Ron confirmó lo que llevaba sospechando en los últimos meses, su esposa estaba con alguien, había sido un ciego al no darse cuenta antes de las señales, las sonrisas, las llamadas en secreto por ese artefacto muggle, el nuevo corte de cabello y el maquillaje más seguido para impresionar, pero él tuvo que esperar la señal más fea de todas para sacarse la venda de los ojos, no verla dormir en casa. Esa noche invadió el cuarto de Hermione y buscó cajón por cajón, libro por libro, encontró una rosa amarilla no tan vieja en el velador, y en el cajón de ropa interior se encontró con prendas de seda que en su vida hubiera imaginado que su esposa usara y entre los papeles del escritorio facturas de compras recientes, ropa de playa y más ropa interior, Ron no pudo aguantar y se llenó de coraje, los celos aparecieron ni bien pensó en su esposa en traje de baño frente a otro hombre, no quería compartir a Hermione con nadie, ella era suya, la madre de sus hijos, y creía que tenía un punto a su favor, Hermione seguía en la casa y nunca lo botó, eso le daba esperanzas. El plan de salvar su matrimonio era difícil pero estaba jugando su última carta.

\- Amor pero entonces como vas hacer para arreglar el problema.- Ron se acercó a la puerta del que era su cuarto, una vez más ella hablando con ese aparato muggle y diciéndole "Amor" a otro hombre, aunque él siempre fue solo Ron.

\- Hermione hola.- abrió la puerta para sorprenderla. La mujer estaba en pijama cruzada de piernas sobre la cama con el celular de un lado y revisando carpetas del trabajo.

\- ¿Ron? - Hermione se asustó a ver al pelirrojo, ya estaba cansada de la insistencias.- Ayer te dije que no quería que entres de nuevo a mi cuarto. - dijo seria y con voz amenazante y visualizando su varita, tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

\- _te dije que debías venir a dormir a mi casa después de lo que esa comadreja hizo, pero insististe que acá no podías terminar tu bendito trabajo._ \- habló el otro hombre a través de la línea, también se escuchaba molesto.

\- Lo se Hermione y no vine a molestarte solo traje comida China, tú favorita. - levantó las fundas demostrando que su visita era segura. -te acuerdas de ese lugar en el que siempre querías comer cuando estabas embarazada de Hugo?

\- _Dile que no sea un bobo, que tú favorita es la comida japonesa. Aunque por lo menos no se equivocó de continente._

\- Espérame que te llamó enseguida y tranquilo por favor.- le colgó a Draco con el tono más calmante posible, pero sabiendo que se venía una discusión con el rubio por preferir hablar con otro. - ¿ Ron que quieres? . - dijo seria era momento de parar toda esa estupidez.

\- Que bueno que cerraste la llamada, es de mala educación que hables por teléfono justo cuando tú esposo quiere hablar de algo importante mientras cenamos en el cuarto.- dijo sacando los paquetes para llevar del restaurante, se sentó en el mueble alejado de la cama, para demostrar que si respetaba el espacio que le pidió.

\- ¿Que es lo importante que quieres hablar?. - preguntó Hermione abriendo su arroz frito, iba a comenzar a comportarse menos agresiva. - Por cierto Gracias por la comida, moría de hambre.

\- Todo por ti Hermione.

\- Ron menos cursilerías y más palabras.- comenzó a comer en realidad que hace años que no comía nada de ese lugar. - Dime.

\- Es que he estado pensando, y en verdad siento que he perdido mucho tiempo junto a ti y quiero recuperarlo, además creo que deberíamos hablar de nosotros, estoy dispuesto a estar contigo y salvar nuestro matrimonio, creo que el hechizo para evitar divorcios mágicos nos serviría. Ya saqué la cita.

\- Ron Weasley que carajo te sucede!- gritó asustada casi atorandose con el arroz. -Yo no aceptaría nunca ninguna de esas locuras.

\- ¿ Por qué el plural? ¿ Cuáles son las locuras para ti?

\- Bueno la primera y que no tengo que explicártela mucho, es la del hechizo ese, no estoy de acuerdo de ese método de esclavitud.

\- Se que no es lo mejor, pero nos ayudaría a estar juntos y comenzar de nuevo.

\- Y justo eso Ron es la segunda locura. Yo no quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo, no hay matrimonio que salvar, no hay ninguna relación que recuperar. - explicó lentamente. - Tal vez hace unos años atrás cuando aún sentía algo por ti, quien sabe como nos hubiera ido conversando sobre el asunto. Pero no pasó, lo único que vivimos fue más y más separación, con cada mujer nueva, cada noche que llegabas súper tarde o no llegabas, con Cada infidelidad tuya me hice fuerte y desde ese entonces sabía que ya no eras mío y sinceramente mejor así.

\- Te fallé, pero quiero remediarlo, quiero cambiar.

\- Es muy tarde para eso ya.

\- Te estás revolcando con otro por eso no quieres saber nada de mi.

-No Ron, tú te revolcaste con cada mujer que se te cruzó y mostró algo de piernas. Lo mío es completamente diferente Yo estoy enamorada, en una relación de lo más perfecta y lo que hago con él es amor, un amor que nunca lo sentí contigo.

\- Hermione no quiero perderte, por favor. - A Ron le comenzaron a ponerse los ojos rojos, las palabras de Hermione le dieron Justo en el orgullo, no solo por la verdad de lo que hacía con cada mujer, si no por lo del amor.

\- Pero si te dedicaste a perderme desde el inicio de todo, nos casamos solo por que Rosie estaba en camino, luego tratamos de ser una familia, tratamos de ser esposos, pero no te comprometiste a la causa, hace más de ocho años te perdone la primera vez, pero tu seguiste y seguiste. - trató de bajar el tono, lo que menos quería era comenzar una pelea. - Al amor además de cultivarlo hay que tratarlo para que vaya creciendo, y eso no existió en nuestro matrimonio. - suspiró la morena, después de la semana intensa nunca pensó que terminarían hablando seriamente. - No sé si sea difícil de entender pero yo no te amo Ron y desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces explícame ¿ qué haces en mi casa todavía?.

\- Esta también es mi casa Ronald, y si sigo aquí es por mis hijos y tú mamá.

\- No metas a mi difunta madre en esto! No te atrevas a nombrarla después de lo que me estás haciendo. - La irá de Ron Weasley se encendió.

\- ¿Que yo te estoy haciendo? ¡Estás loco Ron! tu te lo hiciste solito!- le dejó claro, nadie la iba a pintar de culpable en la historia más grande de infidelidad. - Tú has hecho todo mal, y que quede claro que tengo derecho en nombrar a tu mamá, fue la mejor de las mujeres y fue una madre excepcional en todo momento hasta para mi que solo era su nuera, siempre estuvo ahí cuando más se la necesitaba, una mujer ejemplar que siempre se preocupó por su familia y sus queridos. - suspiró era momento de confesar por qué seguía ahí. - No te deje hace años, no te bote de la casa ni nada, por qué tu madre me lo pidió antes de morir. - se rascó la cabeza era el momento, muchas cosas tenían que ser dichas. -Yo estaba decidida a dejarte, no soportaba ni un minuto más junto a ti, verte me daba asco, tenía los papeles listos para divorciarnos hasta estaba viendo opciones de donde vivir si decidíamos por mutuo acuerdo vender la casa, todo estaba listo mi abogado iba a ir a buscarte y justo la noche antes tú madre se enfermo. - recordó como todos se reunieron en la madriguera esperando que el sanador diga algo positivo, pero el tiempo que le dio fueron meses como maximo. A Molly Weasley le diagnosticaron una de las enfermedades mortales entre muggles y magos, cancer, y ya era tarde para muchos tipos de tratamiento . -Me sentí fatal y puse en pausa el trámite, ni loca iba hablar contigo sobre divorcio teniendo a tu mamá así, después llegó la promesa que le hice. ¿ Te acuerdas cuando llamo a uno por uno a su cuarto?. - preguntó y enseguida volvieron al pasado, al lecho de muerte de Molly Weasley. - Ella sabía que no te amaba, tampoco sé cómo se enteró que estaba tramitando el divorcio, converso conmigo y me hizo dar cuenta que no te odiaba y que te seguía queriendo aunque sea solo como amigo, y es verdad has sido mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo. En fin le prometí que no me iría de la casa, que sea lo que sea me quedaría con mis hijos y que te cuidaría. - las palabras de Molly se repetían en su cabeza. -Mi plan desde ese entonces fue vivir aquí como si nada, y en realidad no me molestaba compartir el espacio contigo por qué repito eres mi amigo, por mi podías estar con mil mujeres nuevas o la secretaria esa que te encanta a mi me daba igual, ya no teníamos nada de nada, nos llevamos bien, reímos y conversamos como si estuviéramos en Hogwarts, pagamos juntos las cuentas de la casa, nuestros hijos son maravillosos y de los mejores en el colegio, tenemos nuestra vida juntos pero no estamos revueltos.

\- ¿querías divorciarte?- Ron preguntó sorprendido, su mente se bloqueo con solo le inicio de lo dicho por Hermione. - Mi mamá lleva muerta más de 6 años!- se sentía lo peor en el mundo, y lloraba desconsolado. - No puedo creer que tengas tanto tiempo viviendo conmigo, y siendo mi esposa si ya no querías. Pero la verdad Hermione, por lo menos tú cumpliste tu promesa, yo fallé en la mía.- cálculo el tiempo perdido era mucho y al fin se dio cuenta que era tarde para cambiar.- Fui un idiota, mi mamá también me hizo prometer, me dijo a mí ese día que te conquiste, que vuelva a ser el adolescente romántico contigo que pasaba minutos perdido viéndote, me pidió que deje de estar de loco que ese no era yo, que me dedique a ti y a mis hijos. - Hermione en ese momento se fijó que el pelirrojo estaba destrozado. - No te das cuenta, ella te pidió a ti que no me dejes confiando en que yo iba a cumplir mi parte, mi mamá estaba sufriendo, tenía mucho dolor que no se calmaba ni con medicina muggle ni con ninguna poción, y en esos momentos pensó en la mejor forma para unirnos.- las lágrimas caían a cantaron. - Confío en mi y yo le fallé.

\- Ron...- Hermione se acercó al pelirrojo, el tema de Molly siempre era delicado, pero ahora también ella descubría la verdad, el deseo de su suegra era unirlos, pero Ron no hizo su parte.

 _Molly lo siento mucho pero tú hijo permitió que me enamorara de otro._ pensó Hermione librándose al fin de la carga.

-Fui un completo idiota, creí que seguias conmigo por qué me amabas. Me decía a mi mismo " Mamá no tengo nada que conquistar, esta mujer me ama a pesar de todo". - se rascó la cabeza viendo al fin la verdad. -Deje tanto tiempo pasar, te veía todas las noches aquí y me sentía seguro, y feliz, por eso creo que cuando deje de verte todo se derrumbó, sentí un vacío dentro de mio, me di cuenta que te estaba perdiendo y no lo acepté. - Ron decidió intentar por última vez. - Hermione Weasley prometo que nunca mas escucharas esto, pero por favor dame una oportunidad, perdóname todo lo que hice, seamos una familia. Ayúdame para poder cumplir juntos las promesas a mi mamá. Te amo y soy capaz de todo para recuperarte.

\- Te juro Ron las cosas cambiaron y en verdad lo siento mucho por tener que repetir esto pero yo ya no te amo. Y respeto mucho la memoria de tu madre, pero no puedo más con la promesa, en realidad llevo ya mucho tiempo cuestionado el tema.

\- ¿ Entonces decidido Se acaba todo entre nosotros?

\- Se acabó todo desde el día que llegue a esta casa con nuestros hijos después del cumpleaños número dos de Lily y tú estabas tomando whisky de fuego con una mujerzuela prácticamente desnudar en la sala, se acabó todo cuando le fallaste a Hugo y no fuiste con él a ese partido de quidditch que tanto quería, se acabó todo cuando preferiste salir a no sé qué en vez de con Rosie al teatro. - enumeró Hermione cosas básicas. - Y esto son solo algunas cosas con los chicos, no me hagas enumerar las que me hiciste a mi.

\- Gracias por hablar conmigo Hermione. - los ojos celestes de Ron demostraban derrota pero al mismo tiempo tranquilidad, ya la perdió y no haría nada. - Voy a buscar la carpeta del abogado de Harry para leer los términos.- se limpio la cara con las mangas de la camisa y se paró dejando la comida fría a un lado, él hambre se habia ido. Ya no tenía ganas de decir nada más y el divorcio era la mejor opción.

\- Esta en el librero de la sala, hace unas semanas con lápiz corregí y aumenté cosas, revísalas también. - se levantó de la cama y le dio un abrazo a su amigo. -Es muy bueno terminar todo en paz contigo Ron, será bueno para nosotros y para los chicos.

\- Digamos que si. - medio sonrió respondiendo el abrazo.

\- COMADREJA SUELTA A HERMIONE EN ESTE MOMENTO!!- un grito feroz lleno el cuarto, un rubio se aparecía en la puerta con la varita en alto, sorprendiendo a Ron que soltó inmediatamente a la mujer para observarla fijamente, la mirada de tranquilidad y paz se había ido muy lejos.

\- Dime que no es verdad?.- se tapo la cara decepcionado por el descubrimiento. - Draco Malfoy!!


	6. Harry

_Nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leerme. Los personajes no me pertenecen_.

El aire se sentía pesado en la casa de los Potter ese sábado por la mañana, a Harry le dolía la cabeza pero no por su cicatriz, los culpables eran sus amigos de toda la vida.

Los Potter seguían tratando de entender qué diablos había pasado para que comenzara esa guerra en su sala, primero llego Ron, que salió gritando por la chimenea que no firmaría nada, que no aceptaría que su esposa se una con el hurón, que no iba a permitir que su matrimonio se acabe por culpa del rubio, y mil barbaridades más que Harry ni entendió.

Luego llego Hermione, tranquila como siempre, tocando la puerta principal como cualquier persona humana y decente al llegar a la casa de alguien, por más amigos casi hermanos que sean, ella siempre respetaba el lugar y el tiempo.

Con los dos juntos en la sala, comenzó la bendita guerra. Hermione pidiéndole de favor a Ron que se comporte como un hombre adulto y que asuma las consecuencias, le reclamó que por qué después de aceptar divorciarse se volvió loco.

\- Ron por favor cálmate!- Ginny al fin pudo decir algo, la locura también la sofocaba, más aún que no entendía que estaba pasando, y escuchar los gritos de su hermano mayor la desesperaban.

\- Anoche hablamos al fin con Ron, confirmamos que lo nuestro no podía ir a más y decidimos a firmar el divorcio.

\- Pero que buena noticia, al fin después de tanto deciden algo juntos.- Harry se alegro.

\- YO NO VOY A FIRMAR NADA DE NADA.

\- Ron por favor deja de gritar que me explota la cabeza.- Ginny pidió enojada, su hermano estaba rojo de la furia, y Hermione en silencio viendo todo, como esperando algo, Harry conocía a la perfección cada expresión de Hermione Granger y la que tenía actualmente solo significaba una cosa, su amiga tenía miedo, pero de que?.- Y mejor explícame qué diablos tratas de decir nombrando a un hurón rubio y no sé qué más.

\- Pregúntale a Hermione, donde durmió anoche. Veamos si tu fiel amiga es capaz de confesarte la verdad. - Ron seguía con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, y con las ojeras más grandes que en su vida había tenido, pasó toda la noche despierto, destruyendo cada parte de su casa para desahogarse. El peor viernes de su vida.

Draco Malfoy había llegado a su casa, lo inmovilizo Justo en el momento que él lo iba atacar con su varita, y parado sin poder moverse vio como ese rubio se acercaba a Hermione, le decía en susurros algo y acariciaba su rostro mientras ella le contestaba con un abrazo, como pidiendo consuelo. Minutos después Hermione desapareció junto al rubio frente a sus ojos.

\- Hermione donde dormiste anoche?.- fue Harry Potter quien preguntó, dudando que lo que pensaba sea verdad, pero no estaba sordo, y las palabras hurón rubio, solo llevaban hacia un nombre.

\- Dormí en la casa del hombre con quien estoy saliendo hace ya más de 7 meses.

\- ¿Perdón?. - ahora era Ginny la que subía el tono. - ¿ Como que estás saliendo con alguien? ¿ Como carajo sales con alguien estando casada? Y peor aún ¿ Que tipo de hombre es capaz de salir con una mujer casada?

\- Ginny tu mismo me dijiste que lo que tenía con tu hermano ya no era un matrimonio y que debía ser feliz.

\- No uses mis palabras como pretexto de lo que has hecho, yo no te dije que te busques a alguien, mi punto era que debías ser feliz librándote del parasito de mi hermano, no haciendo lo mismo que el.

\- Yo no estoy haciendo lo mismo que Ron, yo estoy en una relación seria y llena de amor.

\- Por favor Hermione, ¿ Como puedes estar en una relación seria si estás casada?

\- Pero que diga el nombre! - Ron grito desde su esquina. -Di el nombre! Para que entiendan por que estoy así! Para que mi hermana y Harry comprendan por qué no voy a firmar nada.- desafió Ron. - Si tanto dices que lo amas nómbralo!

\- Draco Malfoy!! - gritó asustando a Harry y Ginny que se miraron sorprendidos. - Sí! Estoy saliendo con ese Draco Malfoy, el ex Slytherin que nos fastidiaba y molestaba a diario, el hijo de un mortífago reconocido que murió en Azkaban poco después de que lo encerraran, ese Draco Malfoy que lleva la marca de Voldemort en su brazo, sobrino de la loca Bellatrix que me hizo sufrir de dolor con una imperdonable, estoy enamorada de ese rubio oxigenado que hizo cosas terribles en el pasado, pero que actualmente es de lo más romántico y cariñoso del mundo y es el hombre que amo con locura.- dijo mirando fijamente a Ron y luego a sus amigos. - Se que deben creer que estoy hablando disparates, y deben estar en shock, pero es la verdad, y entiendo que no quieran verme y que me odien, pero si su odio es por que estoy con Draco, tendré que pedirles disculpas y alejarme de mis amigos, por qué no pienso dejar a Malfoy.

\- Hermione, ven conmigo al estudio por favor.

\- Eso es Harry haz todo lo que debes hacer para averiguar si no está bajo un hechizo, una poción de amor o hasta un imperius.- Ron les gritaba a su mejor amigo cuñado mientras se alejaba con Hermione.

\- Hermano perdiste a una excelente esposa por andar de mujeriego y lo peor es que fue por ex mortífago.- Ginny terminó y se alejó hacia el estudio, necesitaba escuchar lo que Harry hablaría con Hermione. Era su casa, y se enteraría de todo.

\- Harry, lo siento mucho, sé que debes estar decepcionado, pero te juro que no es ningún hechizo ni nada, sinceramente estoy enamorada de Draco.

\- ¿ Como ? ¿ Cuando? Son Preguntas sencillas Hermione, que necesito que contestes para entender que paso por tu cabeza.

\- Hace algunos meses estaba esperando a Ron en un restaurante muggle, se suponía que hablaríamos pero nunca llegó. Cuando me di cuenta Astoria Greengrass se sentó en mi mesa y comenzó hablarme, y de la nada me invitó a sentarme a su mesa junto con Draco, acepte pensando que mejor era esperar acompañada que sola, las horas pasaron y Ron nunca llegó, pero conocí a Draco. - sonrió solo por el recuerdo. -No era el chiquillo malcriado del castillo, el que siempre conseguía todo solo pidiendo, era un Malfoy diferente, pudimos hablar absolutamente de todo, Harry ni contigo puedo hablar tan cómodamente. - se rió acordándose de lo bien que paso esa noche, la primera de muchas noches excelentes junto a Draco.-Astoria se tuvo que ir, después me enteré que ella se fue para dejarnos solos, finalizó la noche y me besó. - el recuerdo la ruborizó y Harry tuvo que aguantar la risa de ver a su amiga actuando como una chiquilla, tenía que demostrar todavía seriedad por el tema.. -Harry, yo solo sé que desde ese día pienso en Draco Malfoy, día y noche.

\- Hermione pero en verdad han pasado siete meses? Siete meses sin decir nada, ocultando algo así.- Siete meses que él no se dio cuenta la razón de la felicidad de su amiga.

\- En realidad en pocos días son ocho. Te juro Harry que al inicio nunca vi problemas de tener algo con Draco, las salidas a comer, al cine, cita tras cita, y en la cama! Todo es perfecto con él.- se ruborizó. - Cuando Ginny me contaba de los fines de semana enteros que pasaban en Grimmauld place no entendía cómo aguantaban tanto, ahora para mi un fin de semana es poco.

\- Demasiada información por favor. - se rió de su amiga la adolescente. - pero dijiste que al inicio nunca viste problemas, ¿que paso? ¿ Ahora los tienes?

\- No problemas grandes, son más problemitas, discusiones solo por Ron pero sin mucha importancia, además que Draco comenzó a pedirme más sin necesidad decirlo, y yo fui cediendo poco a poco, por ejemplo la primera vez que amanecí en su casa para él fue lo mejor, luego cuando le conté que cambie de cuarto a Ron lo celebramos con una botella de vino, ahora me fascina el vino por cierto. - se burló de ella misma. - Y ni se diga el grito de felicidad cuando acepte la ida al crucero por aniversario. Con Draco todo es mágico.

\- Y la promesa? - Ginny abrió la puerta entrando al fin a la conversación que escuchó en su totalidad.

\- Ginny lo siento en verdad por lo que hice, y sobre la promesa ya llevaba mucho tiempo meditando si estaba bien continuar asi más aún ahora que necesito más de Draco, pero anoche con Ron todo se aclaró. - sonrió a su amiga, quien gracias a Dios ya no estaba enojada, lo decían sus ojos celestes. - Recuerdas todas las veces que me dijiste que tu mamá estaba mal esos días, que era imposible que me haya amarrado eternamente con su hijo, bueno tenías razón, Ron tenía otra promesa que cumplir que hubiera hecho mucho más fácil que yo cumpla la mía, tu mamá organizo todo para los dos.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido.- Ginny suspiró, siempre estuvo en contra de la petición de su madre. - Entonces con Draco Malfoy todo es perfecto.- La pelirroja no necesitaba escuchar más para saber lo feliz y enamorada que estaba su mejor amiga.

\- ¿No están decepcionados?

\- Un poco sorprendidos en realidad. - contestó Harry hablando por su esposa también. - Ahora que se que no estás bajo ningún hechizo saldré a tranquilizar a Ron que debe seguir gritando.

\- Iré yo, es mi hermano y tengo que hablar fuerte con él ahora, ustedes sigan hablando sin mi escuchando tras la puerta. - sonrió y se fue de la oficina.

\- En verdad si hay algo más que necesito hablar con mi mejor amigo.

\- Pensé que me considerabas tu hermano, pero dime.

\- En realidad son dos cosas, en diciembre las cosas con Draco estaban iniciando y obviamente no hable con mis hijos pero ahora que ya salen de vacaciones y con todo el relajo del divorcio me preocupa.

\- Rosie y Hugo son maduros para su edad, les costará pero entenderán. - No habían chicos más lógicos y analíticos como los hijos de Ron y Hermione, la genética Granger estaba presente en todo momento a excepción de la parte física en donde los Weasley se llevaban el premio mayor, por lo menos con el pelirrojo y pecas. - Recuerda que son tus hijos, tú los criaste y conoces tan bien. Sabras como decirles lo que está pasando y ellos te escucharán, aunque eso sí creo que primero debes decirle sobre el divorcio después de Malfoy.

\- Tienes razón aunque tengo miedo, Ahora dime en donde debo vivir?. - Hermione se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro en la oficina. - Ron no me quiere en la casa lo grito varias veces ya y Draco me dio las llaves de su departamento en el centro de Londres.

\- ¿ Malfoy Te pidió que vivas con el?

\- No exactamente, no me lo dijo directo solo me dio la llave diciendo que lo usara para no estar cerca de Ron, además es un departamento no su mansión.

\- Pero es de él, si le da la gana entrará y saldrá las veces que quiera, y esto si es que sale del lugar. -se puso nervioso al contestar, no se esperaba estar en un apuro como ese, hablando con su mejor amiga sobre su relación con su enemigo en el colegio, más aún con tan poco tiempo de saber la verdad. - Esta difícil, pero creo que tienes que pensar si ya Estás decidida de subir el nivel de la relación?

\- Harry Potter por eso te estoy pidiendo consejo!- se rió la mujer confundida. - No quiero dejar mi casa por vivir con Draco legalmente eso me podría perjudicar por mis hijos, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco puedo seguir viviendo con Ron, no seria sano para él, para mi ni para mi relación con Malfoy.

\- Dime una cosa y contesta con toda la verdad, ¿tú quisieras vivir con Draco Malfoy?

\- No todavía. - suspiró segura de su respuesta. - Creo que es pronto.

\- Decidido entonces, devolverás la llave para que ese rubio no se desilusione al no verte con tus cosas en su territorio. - dijo Harry aliviado, ahora sólo tenía que encargarse del impacto "Hermione y Draco", que un "Hermione está viviendo con Draco". -Dormirás aquí hasta encontrar un punto intermedio con Ron, ademas es ilógico que salgas de la casa más aún que estamos a pocos días del retorno de los chicos. Ahora hablaré con Ron para cerrar todo esto.

Caminaron hasta la cocina donde Ron ya estaba en silencio tomando una taza de café junto a Ginny, y sin necesidad que nadie diga algo, Ron se levantó de la silla y caminó en silencio junto a su mejor amigo, pero esta vez hacia el patio.

\- Harry, convenciste a Hermione de que no puede estar con ese rubio?

\- Ron, eso es caso perdido, ese rubio sorprendentemente hace feliz a mi mejor amiga. - se sentó en a mesa del patio, en la misma silla donde siempre veía a sus hijos jugar quidditch.

\- Y tu mejor amigo que se pudra?.- se sentó del otro lado resignado ya de perder a Hermione.

\- No pero mi mejor amigo es el culpable de todo lo que paso.- movió la varita para hacer aparecer un tablero de ajedrez frente a ellos. - Tienen que hablar con los chicos sobre todo esto apenas se bajen del andén, ellos entenderán. - con su voz tranquilizaba a su cuñado. - Y puedes agradecerme el hecho que Hermione no se mudara al departamento de Malfoy, por lo menos no todavía, pero deben definir como harán con la casa. - hizo el primer movimiento. - No puedo creerlo pero está feliz con el hurón.- comentó después de algunas jugadas de la partida.

\- Es repugnante Harry, ayer cuando vi al desgraciado, como se le acercó, solo quería matarlo. - el juego de ajedrez continuaba como si nada. - Aún quiero hacerlo.

\- Cuidado no quiero verte en Azkaban por una locura. - advirtió ya con su voz de auror.

\- Locuras llevo haciendo todos estos años enredándome con cada mujer que encontraba, locura la que hice hace unos minutos. - respiró y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry pidiéndole más información sobre las palabras . - Ya firme el divorcio. - Ron confesó, su hermanita le dijo las cosas como eran y tuvo que hacerlo, para no seguir discutiendo y peleando sobre lo mismo. - Oficialmente La perdí Harry.

\- Si lo hiciste. - y por primera vez en la vida, Harry Potter vio la posibilidad de jaque contra el experto en ajedrez Ron Weasley.


	7. Rosie

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Las vacaciones del colegio empezaron apenas se subieron con todas sus cosas al andén que los llevaría a Londres. Algunos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts se asomaban en las ventanas para calcular cuánto del trayecto faltaba para llegar a casa, otros ya cambiados de ropa conversaban en sus compartimientos, los primos Weasley como siempre viajaban juntos en andenes continuos riéndose de las cosas más graciosas que pasaron durante el año.

Era realidad que la vida en el castillo era una y la vida en casa era otra pero la familia siempre era la misma en los dos lugares, y como toda familia extensa siempre durante las vacaciones pasaba cualquier cosa, los Weasley no eran la excepción, siempre había alguna noticia o sorpresa sea buena o mala ,un puesto nuevo de trabajo, aviso de algún viaje, invitación a un partido de quidditch, o en la parte de malas noticias, el accidente laboral del tío Bill, o la enfermedad de la abuela Molly, bueno o malo siempre tenía que pasar.

Justo en el momento que bajaron del andén, la estación estaba repleta de familiares,todos los primos la mayoría pelirrojos poco a poco recogieron sus cosas y despidiéndose de sus amigos se dirigieron al punto de encuentro, entre todos los llegados solo una persona notó el mínimo cambio, la noticia de estas vacaciones para el clan Weasley, sería una negativa.

Lo primero en que se fijó Rose Weasley fue en su madre, la deslumbrante sonrisa de par en par y brillo de ojos no era algo habitual, y solo con verla fijamente por un segundo pudo sentir la liberación, no estaba viendo a Hermione Weasley estaba viendo a Hermione Granger, se notaba a leguas que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, y ese peso en realidad era muy liviano, un anillo de alianza del supuesto matrimonio que tenían sus padres.

Rosie nunca fue ninguna tonta y desde muy corta edad sabía lo que pasaba en su casa, las múltiples infidelidades de su papá y la forma de aguantar de su mamá no eran secretos para ella ni para su hermano menor, hasta ambos de mala suerte fueron testigos y conocieron para su desgracia una de las amigas de su padre. Por todo eso y más si los hijos Weasley Granger tenían que elegir con quien vivir era obvio que elegirían vivir con su madre. Y exactamente eso fue lo que pasó. Ron Weasley se despidió después de la cena donde junto a Hermione actualizaron a sus hijos con la novedad del divorcio . Ninguno de los chicos se enojó por la decisión de sus padres y aunque era algo necesario para el bienestar de toda la familia, Rosie no pudo controlar las lágrimas al abrazar a su padre, sabiendo que nunca más se levantaría en la madrugada por culpa de los ronquidos de león de él, ni se reiría de sus chistes malos a la hora de preparar el desayuno, claro que el premio de mejor padre no se lo ganaba por nada en el mundo, pero el peor tampoco era, y como siempre se repetía cada vez que su progenitor metía la pata "igual es tu papá ".

Y así entre lágrimas y tristeza Ron Weasley se despidió de sus hijos y de Hermione, para meterse en la chimenea camino a la Madriguera donde viviría con la familia de George y su viejo padre.

Al pasar los días de vacaciones, la casa Weasley Granger era otra, se sentía la paz por todos lados, no se escuchaban las típicas discusiones ni reclamos. Y así como Rosie Weasley fue la única que noto el divorcio de sus padres desde la estación, en los pocos días de regreso a su casa noto más cosas de su mamá, la felicidad exagerada no solo podía ser por el divorcio, llamadas a media noche con risitas, hasta salidas Justo los días que ellos tenían planes, cosa que su madre nunca hacía de forma habitual, si no era donde tía Giinny, Hermione no se movía de la casa.

Pero aún no estaba completamente segura de que su madre estuviera viéndose con alguna persona.

Un miércoles, Rosie estaba viendo una película en casa de los Potter donde dormiría, cuando se enteró por James que Hugo iría a jugar quidditch nocturno a la Madriguera, eso significaba que su mamá tenía toda la noche sin hijos, y ahí se le ocurrió el plan para atrapar a su mamá, actuó como enferma para poder irse a casa , su tía Ginny trató a como de lugar que se quede descansando, pero perdió la batalla y Rosie Weasley pudo escapar, a lo que llegó su mamá estaba en el baño y en la cama un vestido azul nuevo, obviamente tenía una cita, junto al vestido se encontraba el celular muggle de su madre con llamadas perdidas de Ginny Potter, se rió por dentro al darse cuenta a que venía toda la insistencia de su tía para que se quede, era un hecho que la pelirroja sabía la verdad de su mamá y que la apoyaba, un cargo de conciencia sintió al borrar las llamadas y poner el móvil en modo avión, pero el plan tenía que seguir.

Tomo un libro y se sentó en el mueble que daba Justo hacia la escalera.

\- ¡Hola mamá!- saludó sin alzar la mirada al escuchar los pasos en los escalones.

\- ¿¿Rosie??- Hermione se encontró frente a frente con su hija. -¿Qué pasó?, ¿Estás bien?.- El tono usado no era el de "atrapada", Hermione sonaba a una madre preocupada.

\- ¡Wow mamá!- Rosie estaba sin palabras, su madre en realidad estaba hermosa con su vestido azul, tacos y maquillaje no tan cargado, todo perfecto.

Como hija se sentía la peor del mundo, su madre al fin era feliz después de vivir tantas cosas con su padre, y ella tratando de atraparla, y la peor parte de todo es que con su grandiosa idea lo que había conseguido era asustar a la mujer. Pero ¿ cuál era la finalidad de atrapar a su madre?, ¿que importaba si estaba saliendo con alguien?, su mamá estaba contenta con su vida y eso era lo único que debía importar en este momento.

\- Rosie por favor di algo más! ¿pasó algo en la casa de tus tíos? ¿ Tu Hermano está bien? ¿ Pasó algo durante el quidditch nocturno?.- Hermione estaba desesperada, su único pensamiento era que su hija no estaría ahí si algo no hubiera pasado algo malo.

\- Estamos todos bien mi hermano Primos u yo, no te preocupes por nada.- Rosie se sentía pésimo y decepcionada de ella mismo .- Discúlpame por estar aquí en este momento.- corrió a los brazos de su mamá,llorando. - Soy una tonta, no sé por qué actué así. - seguía llorando, la vergüenza la mataba. - No no si lo sé! Fueron celos, tenía celos de perder a mi mamá.

\- Rosie hija, nunca me perderán- acurrucó a su hija por el tiempo que sea suficiente para que ella se desahogue. - ¿ Me puedes decir por qué pensaste tremenda locura?- lanzó la pregunta minutos después de dejar de sentir sollozos y lágrimas.

\- Estás saliendo con alguien. - dijo la adolescente rápido y sin rodeos.

\- Entiendo. - Hermione se sentó en el mueble seguida por su hija, se venía una larga charla. - La que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo, en verdad no quería ocultarles esto, pero me pareció que ya tenían mucho con una sola noticia para tener que recibir otra así de importante, ahora me doy cuenta que estaba en un gran error.

\- ¿Qué al fin se divorcien es por el?

\- Indirectamente. - le tomó la mano a su hija, catorce años en edad pero toda una adulta para pensar. -En realidad el divorcio dependía de mi, como sabes hace mucho tiempo que con tu papá no somos nada pero yo no definía la situación, me acostumbré a vivir así, pero en el momento menos esperado llegó alguien, y todo cambio, comencé a pensar al fin en divorcio, y aunque tu padre nunca lo admita, aceptó el divorcio de muy buena manera sabiendo que estaba con él.

\- ¿Es Muggle?

\- No imposible. - se rió por la ocurrencia, Draco Malfoy muggle.- Y antes que preguntes, también divorciado desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que lo conoces, es padre de un amigo de ustedes, el papá de Scorpius Malfoy. - contestó las preguntas de su hija sin necesidad de escucharlas.

\- ¿Malfoy padre?- se sorprendió al saber quién era el hombre misterioso de su mamá, ya sabía por Scorpius que su padre estaba con alguien, pero él también pensaba que era muggle. - Me imagino el escándalo de Ron Weasley!. - soltó inconscientemente lo primero que se le ocurrió, sintiéndose mal de nuevo porque no quería que su mamá malinterprete su comentario sobre su papá , pero fue difícil contenerse por el historial. Rosie sabía como su papá no soportaba a Draco Malfoy, siempre escuchaba lo mal que hablaba de él, le guardaba un rencor que hasta se podía decir que algo de odio, Ron Weasley no olvidada el pasado. Nunca olvidaría el escándalo que hizo su padre en su primera Navidad en casa después de entrar al colegio cuando llegó una lechuza plateada con regalos para ella y Albus de parte de Scorpius Malfoy. Ni la mala cara que le puso al rubio cuando se lo encontró en casa Potter hace unas cuantas vacaciones. Ahora que Draco Malfoy salía con su ex esposa era más que seguro una reacción similar.

-Conoces muy bien a tu padre.- contestó Hermione sonriendo a su primogénita quien le sonrió de respuesta. Tema Ron Weasley terminado. Pero Rosie seguía sorprendida de la nueva relación de su madre, pero era por qué nunca se imaginó que Hermione Weasley estaría con alguien completamente diferente a su pelirrojo padre, por qué claro que sabía quien y como era Draco Malfoy, no en vano era amiga del único hijo, y hablar de los padres era siempre tema de conversación entre Scorpius y Albus. El nuevo trio dorado como siempre se burlaba el profesor Neville cuando los veía juntos.

\- ¿Y celebran hoy algo especial?. ¿Tal vez Aniversario?

\- No en realidad no celebramos nada, ¿ por qué lo preguntas?

\- Mamá estas usando vestido solo por que si??!! - su grito fue de emoción. - Tú la que siempre dices que solo son para eventos importantes.

\- Últimamente estoy usando bastante vestidos, a Draco le gusta. - comentó sin pensar que sería el detonante para el mar de risas de su hija.

\- Noooo!!!! - Rosie continuaba riendo a carcajadas. -No puedo creer que seas de las mujeres que se visten por qué "a él le gusta".

\- Siempre he dicho lo mucho que te pareces a mi, pero cuando te burlas de esa forma eres una Weasley más. - estaba sonrojada pero seria al mismo tiempo. - Ya deja de reírte por favor. - le pidió ahora también con risas.

\- Lo siento mamá pero debes admitir que es graciosa la situación, nunca me imagine que tú actuarías como Victorie o últimamente como está Molly con su chico Hufflepuff.

\- Ya te quiero ver enamorada hija mía, para reírme también de ti y tus locuras. - Rosie solo sonrió al escuchar decir a su madre con tanta seguridad que estaba enamorada.- Ahora Espérame que llamó a Draco para cancelar la salida y mientras tanto piensa que quieres pedir para comer y ver una película.- se levantó Hermione a buscar su móvil, que seguía en modo avión.

\- Fácil pizza. - Se levanto detrás de su mamá. - Pero no estás tan linda y tienes puesto ese lindo vestido para quedarte en casa con tu aburrida hija mayor. - le quitó el celular de las manos. - Yo voy a regresar a la casa de mis tíos, ahí también cenaríamos pizza.

\- Rosie...

\- Mamá se sigue con el plan de siempre, yo regreso donde mis tíos lugar que nunca tuve que dejar por cierto. - aclaró disculpándose entre líneas una vez más por su comportamiento. - Tu anda sal con Draco Malfoy, y nos vemos mañana en el desayuno familiar en casa Potter o mejor le digo a la tía que irás almorzar para que tengas la mañana libre y despiertes tranquila. - le guiño el ojo con picardía, Rosie sabía que su mamá no solo iría a comer con su novio.

\- Rosie..

-Nos vemos mañana!!. - le dio un abrazo y se metió en la chimenea, hoy tendría una noche larga hablando con Albus.

 **Gracias por leerme**

 **Nanda**


	8. Scorpius

La mansión Malfoy cambió mucho en los últimos años, Astoria en su época de gran señora de la casa y con autorización de Draco hizo y deshizo todo, cuartos completos demolidos y reconstruidos, colores nuevos por todas las paredes, decoraciones, adornos, objetos de dudosa procedencia entregados al ministerio, en poco tiempo una casa completamente diferente a la mansión Malfoy de siempre, pero Draco Malfoy estaba encantado con el cambio, era mejor la transformación de su hogar que vivir seguido del pasado y los errores de sus padres.

La reconstrucción de la mansión Malfoy fue lo primero que hizo Astoria como señora Malfoy, y lo segundo y último con ese título fue tener a Scorpius.

La relación matrimonio/amor/pareja nunca lo fue, pero como buenos amigos eran perfectos, y ni hablar de ser padres ejemplares del pequeño, al bebé rubio nunca le faltaron los cuidados de ambos de sus progenitores, en la niñez fue el típico niño querido por sus padres, aunque a los ocho años Astoria se mudó a Paris, nunca se apartó de él como madre y de su Draco siendo esa confidente y amiga excepcional . Desde ese entonces El pequeño Scorpius Malfoy quedó solo al cuidado de su padre, pero en sí la crianza siguió a la perfección y la unión padre-hijo creció.

La relación del par de hombres rubios era la mejor, casi casi como amigos pero respetando igual las órdenes y la imagen paterna, los dos eran inseparables, uña y mugre, padre-hijo contra el mundo y contra todos.

Scorpius comenzó a notar cambios extraños desde las vacaciones de la navidad pasada, primero en la casa habían cosas nuevas, más comida para preparar, libros de autores muggles en la mesa de lectura de su padre, que le decían de una nueva amistad, y un cepillo de dientes rosado confirmaban que la amistad era femenina, y no le molestaba saber que su padre estaba con alguien hasta se alegraba de que por fin le de otra oportunidad al amor, pero durante las vacaciones para entrar a cuarto año la situación su padre enamorado era un descontrol.

El ser uña y mugre cambio de la noche a la mañana, Draco Malfoy se dedicaba hablar por teléfono a la hora que normalmente veían televisión juntos, salía a citas seguido sin avisarle, en fin no compartían como antes.

Sí, Scorpius Malfoy estaba celoso de la novia de su padre, molesto por ser desplazado por un par de piernas femeninas, enojado por ya no tener momentos para compartir juntos, pero más que todo estaba furioso por la falta de confianza y sinceridad de su progenitor, eso era en sí lo que más le dolía al joven Malfoy, dos semanas le dio de oportunidad para que le dé más detalles de la famosa mujer, pero Draco Malfoy falló con el silencio, y Scorpius prefirió pasar sus vacaciones en Paris con su madre.

\- Bonjour hijo mío, anoche llegaste muy tarde o debo decir que llegaste muy temprano?.- Astoria estaba tomando su típico expreso con croissants de avellana de acompañante. - Tengo que admitir querido Scorpius me estás poniendo difícil esta situación, eres adolescente lo sé, pero no sé cómo actuar ante tus salidas nocturnas, creo que como madre debería ser un poco más exigente con el horario pero no puedo pedirte que llegues temprano si yo no lo hago tampoco. - se tomó el último sorbo de café. -Necesitamos arreglar esta situación de horarios.

\- Buenos días mamá. - contestó el rubio mientras se sentaba en la mesa ignorando el comentario de la hora ahorrándole a su madre un dolor de cabeza más, los castigos o regaños no eran algo natural para Astoria. No se demoró ni un segundo en aparecer Lulú,la elfa domesticó de su madre, para servirle la taza de latte y su cake de vainilla favorito. - Lulú esta vez el cake te quedó tal cual el que prepara Miles. - nombró al elfo principal de la mansión con mucho cariño, ese pequeño elfo viejo era él que más lo consentía de todos, y durante toda su vida los viernes de desayuno comía el mismo cake de vainilla.

\- Creo que Miles fue el que más se alegró al enterarse que venía a verte a Paris que no dudó en preparártelo.

\- ¿Papá?.- Scorpius observó a su padre sorprendido, estaba en pijama igual que todos en la cocina.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - se rió Astoria disfrutando la cara de asombro de su retoño. - Hijo mío tus horas de libertinaje descontrolado permitidas por tu querida madre ya deben acabar. - Astoria añadió sonriendo, todos los días desde que Scorpius llegó a su casa hablaba con Draco sobre él, sabía que algo estaba mal, después cuando averiguó cómo se sentía su único hijo referente a que su padre esté con alguien le preocupo, ella quería a sus dos hombres felices, más de una vez desde ese día Astoria le pidió al obstinado de su ex esposo que le cuente a su hijo sobre Hermione, que se suba a un avión, chimenea o que pague lo que costaba el transbordador o el permiso de aparecerse, pero Draco le explicó que todavía era pronto, que el divorcio de los Weasley recién se hizo público para que todos se enteren que estaban juntos y eso incluía a sus hijos, y le pidió que por el momento tenga a Scorpius en Paris como él mismo eligió.

Astoria entendió el motivo sin estar de acuerdo por completo, pero los hijos no eran excusa, hasta creía que tenían que aprovechar que los hijos de ambos eran mejores amigos en Hogwarts, de seguro eso ayudaría para que pueden aceptar la posibilidad de ser hermanastros, por qué Astoria sabía que toda la historia Draco y Hermione tenía que terminar en eso, matrimonio. Pero los tórtolos no hicieron caso y como siempre sé los repetía: " Si siguen escondiendo será peor".

Y así lo fue, Rosie Weasley se enteró hace dos semanas atrás, en medio de un plan elaborado, como Hermione le relató por teléfono, fue de una manera tranquila sin remordimientos ni discusiones. Pero la historia con Hugo Weasley hace unos cuantos días atrás fue completamente diferente. La sorpresa del joven pelirrojo fue mucha al llegar a su casa y encontrarse con un carro negro parqueado en el porche y su madre besándose como adolescente con un rubio, como buen hijo de Ron Weasley salió a enfrentar a gritos al hombre que besaba a su madre apasionadamente en la puerta de la casa.

Supuestamente ya las cosas estaban tranquilas y como Draco le contó a su ex esposa al llegar de noche a Paris, fueron los Potter con el mismo Ron Weasley quienes hablaron con el muchacho.

-No se si celebrar que al fin estás aquí para hablar con tu hijo, o castigarte y hacerte dormir en el patio junto con la plaga de gnomos por esperar que los hijos de Hermione sepan primero que el tuyo.

\- Astoria..

\- Nuestro hijo está sufriendo por tu culpa, eres su ejemplo, su modelo a seguir. - Astoria Greengrass podía ser una loca extrovertida pero cuando sacaba su lado maternal era una fiera. - Me encanta que estes con Granger, recuerda que fui yo quien prácticamente los junto pero vas hacer que me arrepienta si por ella dejas a un lado a Scorpius.

\- Astoria yo no deje a un lado a nuestro hijo.

\- Entonces explícame que hace aquí en Paris y no está contigo? ¿por qué no han ido ni a un solo partido de quidditch estás vacaciones? y lo más importante por qué hace unos días me dijo que te extrañaba y que no sabía nada de ti?.- Astoria fue dura con sus palabras, nada de lo que decía era mentira ni exageración.- Draco Malfoy haz algo para remediar toda esta historia y haz que este viaje para tu hijo sea más que un "mi papá está de novio con la mamá de Rose Weasley".

Y la noche pasó, Draco espero a su hijo hasta muy tarde pero el adolescente no llego a casa,y eso le sirvió para pensar en cómo corregir sus errores.

\- Tu madre está en lo correcto Scorpius, pero como técnicamente no estás bajo mi techo, está ocasión no tomaré manos al asunto. - sonrío maliciosamente a su ex esposa quien se atoró con el último pedazo de pan. - Querida pagó la casa pero no pongo las reglas. - se burló de Astoria y ambos rieron.

\- ¿ Que haces aquí? - Scorpius seguía sorprendido de ver a su papá ahí, riendo y tomando café cargado.

\- Vine a verte para que me acompañes a Suiza tengo una reunión de trabajo el sábado muy temprano por la mañana y luego tendríamos fin de semana libre para ir a esquiar, ya mande a Miles a que limpie todo para nuestra llegada a la casa de campo en los Alpes . - La ventaja de ser un Malfoy era tener propiedad por todos lados, y todos los lugares en excelente estado.

\- Pero hoy es viernes. - trató de no mostrar emoción, el desayuno cada vez se ponía mejor, sus padres, su cake de vainilla favorito y ahora la oportunidad de ir a la casa de Suiza, esquiar era el único deporte muggle que le gustaba practicar y el plan era con su papá, demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

\- Tenía libre desde hoy y quería verte.- Draco Malfoy estaba hablando con toda la verdad, extrañaba mucho a su hijo. - Además la liga de quidditch francesa está en su mejor momento,si deseas podemos ir al partido de hoy de la noche, los Notre Dame están bien en la tabla.

\- No te gusta el quidditch francés, siempre dices que son muy lentos para encontrar la snitch.

\- Pero tu siempre me contestas diciendo "Quidditch es Quidditch".- ambos sonrieron. - Y vale recalcar que prefiero mil veces más a los caracoles de los franceses que ir a un partido de alemanes, eso es ver las bludgers volar por todos lados.

\- Ustedes dos me están aburriendo, mejor me voy. - se levantó Astoria feliz de ver a sus hombrecitos conversar como si nada. -Mis amigas me invitaron a un fin de semana relajante en un yate. - se acercó a su hijo. - Cuídate y eres bienvenido en mi casa cuando quieras, pero respetando las horas por favor.- le dio un abrazo de despedida y lanzó un beso volado a su ex esposo antes de desaparecer.

El plan paso tal cuál Draco lo organizó, quidditch viernes, sábado en la mañana estuvo en la reunión de trabajo más corta de su vida y enseguida como todo un muggle fue a esquiar con su único hijo, para la noche ya estaban en la casa de campo, jugando cartas bombas. La botella de whisky estaba casi vacía, Draco se encargó de eso, claro que Scorpius ayudó con 2 o 3 vasos, pero no era de importancia, nadie veía como un padre le estaba sirviendo alcohol a un menor de edad, y la verdad que no era la primera vez.

\- Bueno papá ¿ Qué mismo pasa contigo?- Scorpius pregunto al notar como su padre se terminaba el último shot de whisky. -Cartas y whisky, te conozco tan bien para saber que estás deprimido, ¿pasó algo?

\- Ahora No puedo compartir un fin de semana con mi único hijo?

\- Puedes y las veces que desees. - Scorpius dijo con seguridad ese viaje a Suiza había arreglado todas sus vacaciones, y eso que en Paris se dedicó a salir a fiestas y pasar un buen rato con amigos y nuevas amigas. - Pero últimamente tu único hijo no era prioridad, así que dime, que paso con tu novia. - Scorpius lanzó la pregunta sorprendiendo al rubio. - Se que estás con alguien, lo sé desde las vacaciones de navidad, así que sáltate todo el discurso de que me querías decir pero no sabias como, y vamos directo al grano: ¿Por qué discutieron?

\- Scorpius no fue así, siempre he hablado contigo sin problemas y sobre todo tipo de temas. - en lo borracho que estaba Draco Malfoy comprendió su error. - La verdad es que moría de ganas de decírtelo desde el inicio pero ella me pidió que no lo haga. - con un movimiento de varita apareció otra botella de whisky de fuego en la mesa. - Fui un idiota respetando sus deseos, fui un idiota dando todo por ella y dejarte a un lado, un completo idiota escondiéndote la verdad escondiéndonos de todos,idiota dando lo mejor de mi por la relación, ambos sabíamos que estar juntos era difícil, pero quedamos que lucharíamos por lo nuestro. - Draco Malfoy se confesaba. -Pero no se que paso, una discusión con su hijo y quiere terminar todo. - las lágrimas se formaron. -Scorpius la peor parte es que soy un gran idiota por amarla tanto, maldita sea extraño a Hermione.

¿Hermione? El nombre retumbaba en la cabeza de Scorpius, no era un nombre común, y solo conocía a una persona. La mamá de Rose Weasley era la novia de su padre, poco a poco cuadraba todo, las cosas muggles en su casa, el motivo de mantenerlo en secreto hasta de los propios hijos, era obvio Hermione estaba casada, el divorcio según lo que le contó Albus en cartas era reciente lo que significaba que en diciembre cuando note que su padre salía con alguien ella seguía casada, que obviamente era el motivo mayor para guardar el secreto. - Lo siento que me desahogue contigo y al mismo tiempo gracias por estos dos últimos días en los cuales decidí dedicarme a ti y corregir mi error. Pero en verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

\- ¿Papá pero que paso? ¿Por qué Terminaron?.- Ver llorar a su padre estaba en la lista de cosas que no quería volver a ver nunca, verlo llorar por la muerte de la abuela Narcisa fue suficiente.

\- No lo sé, pero me pidió tiempo, tuvimos una discusión la mañana siguiente que el hijo nos atrapó en la previa.- explicó como si nada. - por si acaso Tu mamá cree que solo fue un beso fuera de la casa,hubiera sido burla eterna que se entere que el mini clon de Weasley m encontró semidesnudo besando más que solo los labios de su madre, y bueno ella estaba encima mío disfrutando...

\- Por favor para ya. - cerró los ojos para olvidarse de la imagen de la mamá de Rosie Weasley descrita con tanta pasión, mal o bien era hombre hormonalmente alterado -Demasiado detalles del momento.

\- La cosa Scorpius, que el chico pelirrojo se volvió loco, le doy la razón por un lado debe ser traumático ver a tu madre en ropa interior, ¿pero insultarme y botarme de la casa?. - Bostezó , ya estaba más tranquilo, el subidón del enojo hizo que el cansancio llege enseguida. -Y luego pedirle a su madre que no me vea más! Pero la peor parte es que ella aceptó! Apuesto que si el mini pelirrojo le pide a Hermione que vuelva con su padre aunque esté desgraciado animal le ponga mil veces los cuernos, ella aceptaría encantada. - Draco se acomodó en el mueble y cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.

\- Papá no todo está terminado, te pidió tiempo y se lo has dado. - tomó la manta que estaba a un lado y arropó a su padre. -Pero ya es hora de que recuperes a tu chica. - Lo dejó dormido en el mueble y fue a buscar su móvil, tenía algunas llamadas que hacer.


	9. Hugo

\- Buenos días. - El pelirrojo se acercó a Rosie y le dio un beso en la cabeza. - Y mamá?

\- Esta Dormida. - Lo miro enojada, llevaba enojada con su hermano desde hace algunos días. - No se si sabes Hugo, pero llorar cansa, y nuestra mamá lloró toda la anoche. - se paró y le desconectó la licuadora en el momento que iba a prenderla. - Hoy vas a dejarla dormir.

\- ¿Pero mi batido de proteína?

\- ¿ Pero mi batido de proteína? - repitió la pregunta con el mismo tono que usó su hermano menor. - No me interesa tu batido, ni tu desayuno ni nada que tenga que ver contigo. - Hugo resopló al escuchar a su hermana, las palabras día a día subían de tono, pero más bien eran proporcional al estado de su mamá, pero con el paso del tiempo Hermione estaba peor con lo sucedido, y a este paso su hermana mayor ya no le hablaría. -Todo lo que está pasando es culpa tuya.

\- No lo es, no tengo nada que ver que ese no la llame ni la busque. No es mi culpa.- se defendió en vano.

\- Indirectamente si lo es, recuerda que Ella le pidió tiempo, solo por que el bebé de Hugo no pudo soportar la idea de que nuestra madrea esté al fin feliz junto alguien.

\- Rose, No quiero hablar más del tema. - se rascó la cabeza y decidió regresar a su cuarto, darse una ducha y olvidarse de la discusión matutina.

Se acostó en su cama a meditar, en verdad que Esas ultimas semanas habían sido fatales para Hugo, comenzando con ver su su madre semidesnuda sobre Draco Malfoy, la discusión con su mamá, el enojo de toda la familia, los insultos, la retada del tío Harry, de Albus quien recién se enteraba de toda la historia y la apoyaba,hasta del abuelo Arthur, y terminando con las lágrimas y depresión de su mamá de los últimos días.

El relajo que causó al botar a Draco Malfoy de la casa y amenazar a su madre que se iría con su padre si ella continuaba con el rubio en vez de dedicarse a sus hijos, fue criticado hasta por el profesor Longbottom.

La única persona que lo felicitó por lo que hizo fue Ron, y en ese momento esa respuesta lo llenó de esperanzas, Hugo pensó que su padre haría un buen movimiento para recuperar a la madre de sus hijos, pero no fue así, y la ilusión de que sus padres vuelvan se fue junto con la imagen de Ron besando a una fulana cerca de la tienda de bromas. Ahora lo que tenía era a su hermana enojada, y una madre deprimida.

\- ¿Ma?. - entró a la habitación que ahora solo le pertenecía a Hermione, con mucho cuidado, evitando chocarse para no hacer ruido, notó que las cortinas estaban cerradas de tal forma que ni una gota de luz interrumpa el sueño de su mamá, la cama estaba destendida en su totalidad, seguro que su hermana Rosie había dormido ahí junto a ella, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron los frascos de poción para dormir en el velador, no se esperaba encontrar a su madre tomando ese tipo de pociones para tranquilizarse.

¿Pero que podía hacer?. Aceptar la actitud de adolescente de su madre con el primer hombre que apareció en su vida luego de su padre?.

La única verdad para Hugo era que sus padres no tenían ni dos meses de divorciados, por más que tengan más tiempo sin ser pareja como se lo repetía Albus y Rosie, o que su madre tenga casi un año con Malfoy según el tío Harry.

Como hijo era difícil aceptar cualquier nueva relación, pero durante los últimos días las cosas cambiaron en la cabeza de Hugo. Nunca había visto a su madre tan afectada, y eso que ella sufrió mucho por culpa de su padre, pero al parecer las múltiples infidelidades de su esposo no eran nada comparando con la desaparición del rubio Malfoy.

Volvió a ver a su mamá dormir tranquila gracias al efecto de pociones, tenía los párpados grandes y rojos por el llanto nocturno, estaba vestida con el mismo calentador negro y camiseta masculina que uso en la noche cuando cenaron, una camiseta masculina que nunca había visto en su casa para esto pero después de tanto espectáculo no podía decir ya nada.

\- Malfoy...- y el susurro en sueños de su madre lo hizo entrar en razón, en ese preciso momento Hugo sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos viendo el estado de Hermione, recién se dió cuenta de lo mal que actuó con respecto a esa relación.

Se acostó junto a ella, ya era su turno de acompañarla. Cerró los ojos por unos minutos tratando de conciliar un poco el sueño, pero fue en vano, así que se decidió por leer algo aunque la Luz fuera escasa en el cuarto. Tomó uno de los libros del velador que estaba su lado, con Rosie habían heredado la pasión de la lectura de su madre, así que abrió el libro sin importarle el nombre ni autor, pero se sorprendió ver como de la mitad salió una foto mágica, Hermione y Draco vestidos de blanco en lo que parecía una cena en un barco. La sonrisa en par en par de su madre mientras se miraba fijamente con el padre de Scorpius Malfoy, la imagen venía y volvía, él la miraba fijamente sin perder ningún gesto de su madre.

Un Segundo viendo La foto y sabía la respuesta correcta, eso era amor verdadero.

\- Mamá me porte como un cerdo. - acarició el rostro de su madre, decidido hacer algo por ella, tenía que remediar toda esa historia.

HORAS DESPUÉS

\- Rose Weasley Granger. - Nunca era bueno cuando Hermione llamaba a sus hijos con el nombre completo. - Son las ocho de la noche y aún no tengo ni idea donde diablos se metió tu hermano. - Hermione estaba que botaba humo, se levantó casi al mediodía con todas las energías recuperadas, Rosie leía un libro en la sala, mientras que Hugo había dejado una nota en el cuarto diciendo que regresaba luego. La tarde pasó sin problemas y los ánimos de Hermione estaban mejor ese día, tanto que mientras se bañaba se prometió así mismo que ya no lloraría por Draco Malfoy. La verdad era que Extrañaba mucho a su rubio y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba su desaparición repentina, nadie sabía de él, ni Astoria ni Scorpius, lo único que se enteró por su sobrino Albus fue que los Malfoy estaban en la casa de campo en los Alpes, Suiza, y que la mañana siguiente a una noche de whisky de fuego, Scorpius se levantó y su padre no estaba.

Pero ahora su preocupación se intensificó y ese día desde las cinco de la tarde, solo pensaba en su hijo menor y donde se había metido sin tampoco decir nada a nadie. Hermione no podía más, actualmente estaban sus dos hombres desaparecidos.

\- Mamá por vigésima vez. - se quejó de forma pacífica. -No sé nada de mi hermano desde la hora del desayuno, ademas no deberías estar enojada conmigo por culpa de Hugo.

\- Error, desde hace tiempo que estoy enojada con los dos, por andar peleando y discutiendo por temas que no les corresponde a ustedes . - Hermione estaba deprimida pero no era ninguna ciega para no ver lo que sucedía con sus hijos, diferente era que sus ánimos estaban tan bajos que no les daba para hablarles o ponerlos en su puesto . - ¡Ahora Hugo me va a escuchar!

-Ma? - La puerta principal se abrió y apareció Hugo, justo en el momento de explosión de su madre.

\- HUGO...- el grito fue de alivio al ver a su pequeño pelirrojo llegar, en ese momento como madre solo abrazó a su hijo como si fuera la primera vez.- ¿En que diablos estabas pensando?. - Hermione recuperó su color y le dio varios besos en la cabeza a su hijo. - Irte por todo un día!, no decir nada a nadie, no te das cuenta que estaba muriendo sin saber de ti!.

\- Lo siento mamá nunca me imagine que me demoraría tanto. - sonrío para sí mismo por qué un momento del día pensó que no lograría su cometido. - Pero ahora solo quiero decir que mi comportamiento fue terrible. - dijo no solo mirando a su madre si no a su hermana mayor. - Actúe impulsivamente, dije cosas que en verdad no estuvieron bien pensadas ni analizadas. Discúlpame mamá por hacerte llorar y espero que también puedas perdonarme por el daño que les hice estas semanas.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se movió hacia un lado para que su madre pueda ver quien lo acompañaba. - Rosie por cierto, Iremos a dormir donde los Potter. - sonrío a su hermana quien al fin lo vio con ojos de cariño, como una sola buena acción podía transformar el ambiente en tan pocos segundos. - Por cierto mamá, el tipo es muy rubio y pálido pero supongo que para ti está bien eso- La volvió abrazar y en voz baja pero que todos puedan escuchar, bromeó. - Me avisas si cambias de opinión que mi tío Fred está sacando un nuevo producto bronceador. - una risa a su madre con la broma y el corazón de Hugo se arregló, escuchar reír a su mamá de nuevo, le hacía mucha falta. - Malfoy, recuerda lo que hablamos. - con un dedo apuntó a Draco como señal amenazadora y se metió en la chimenea riéndose a carcajadas, aún había humo verde por la ida rápida de Rosie, la chica entendió la indirecta.

\- Nos vemos mini comadreja. - El rubio se despidió justo en el momento que el chico desaparecía dejándolos solos. - Hola Hermione.

\- ¿Hola Hermione???- La mujer saltó indignada. - Draco Malfoy estás loco!. - estaba feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo pero tenía que desahogarse. -Dos semanas sin que nadie sepa nada de ti!! ni tu propio hijo ni Astoria, más de dos semanas sin vernos, ni una sola llamada o una miserable carta, y te apareces en mi casa junto a mi hijo, tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, y te atreves a decir " Hola Hermi..." - Pero los labios del rubio cortaron sus palabras. Y el beso se extendió el tiempo suficiente para recuperar lo perdido en las últimas semanas. - Malfoy en serio, ¿que pasó contigo? - preguntó ya sin alzar la voz, parando sin desear realmente el contacto de labios, pero antes de dejarse llevar de besos, caricias y más, tenían que conversar.

\- Mi sabelotodo favorita, mi Granger pasó lo que tú mismo pediste, te di tiempo suficiente para no se que mismo.- acarició el rostro cariñosamente.

\- Exacto te pedí tiempo, nunca te dije que te desparezcas del planeta sin decir nada a nadie.- no se soltaron las manos y se sentaron en el mueble. - Me preocupe mucho por ti y te extrañaba no te imaginas cuánto, un día fui hasta a la mansión, pero Miles me dijo que habías ido a Paris a buscar a Scorpius, me alegré mucho por ti y tu hijo, por eso decidí no buscarte en Paris y esperar tu regreso, pero nunca volviste.

\- ¿Me buscaste? - dijo sorprendido, ahora entendía la insistencia del elfo doméstico por hablar con él la noche que estaba borracho, antes de irse.

\- Si te busque, necesitaba hablar contigo, explicarte que amo a mis hijos pero que también te amo a ti, y que estaba dispuesta a buscar la manera de que todo se resuelva y podamos estar juntos.

\- Que bueno que está resuelto ya. - le dio un beso en la mano. -Hablando de hijos, Scorpius si sabía a donde me fui, pero le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie.- seguían tomados de la mano, las cosas tan naturales como si el tiempo separados no hubiera pasado. - Ademas al fin ya sabe nuestra historia.

\- Lo imagine, el día que lo vi en la casa de Harry, lo sentí en su mirada . - Suspiró recordando algo que tenía metido en su cabeza desde hace mucho.- Lo siento Draco por complicar la relación con tu hijo, no sé en qué estaba pensando en pedirte que no le cuentes nada, ustedes dos son tan unidos tan inseparables, por eso siempre me reproché ser la promotora de no contar lo nuestro a los chicos, y el tema me dio más vueltas en la cabeza estos últimos días. - Hermione explicó tranquila lo que pensaba. - Si ellos hubieran sabido desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado, fue mi culpa.

\- La culpa fue de los dos, ambos lo decidimos no importa de quién fue la idea, no quiero que te reproches ya nada, que finalmente ya lo saben, y los tres nos apoyan y quieren que estemos juntos.

\- Tienes razón. - Lo peino cariñosamente, al fin podía estar con Draco sin problemas. - Ahora ¿ Cuéntame como te encontró Hugo?. - La pregunta que saltaba por su cabeza desde que vio al rubio detrás de su hijo al fin pudo salir.

\- Primero déjame ahora yo pedirte disculpas, por la forma que me expresé de Hugo esa mañana que discutimos, La única verdad que dije ese día es que es un mini pelirrojo comadreja. - ambos se rieron. - Que gran parecido! Tiene todas las pecas del idiota de su padre.- dijo riendo sin perder la oportunidad de atacar al ex esposo. - Hugo físicamente es tan Weasley. - recordó La imagen de la copia de Ron Weasley apareciendo en el muelle donde estaba anclado su barco, era la misma imagen de ver a la comadreja caminando por el castillo, con la cabeza casi metida en el tronco y todo el cabello rojo despeinado . -Pero la forma de pensar y hablar es tan tu, tan tuya, solo puedo decir que es un buen chico tu Hugo. - sonrío recordando la conversación con el hijo menor de su novia.

"Draco Malfoy, se que fuiste odiado por muchos incluyendo mi papá, pero también se que por una extraña razón mi mamá no puede vivir sin ti, y yo no puedo vivir sin mi mamá". Una gran frase que llenó de esperanzas el corazón de Draco Malfoy.

\- Ademas de que tiene tu cerebro para analizar las cosas, Me encontró solo con esta foto- dijo entregándole la foto del crucero de Grecia. Y la cara de la mujer era de sorpresa. - Bueno según me explicó primero fue donde Harry Potter para que le autorice un transbordador y le de dinero, luego que llegó a la isla comenzó a preguntarle a todos si habían visto a un rubio pálido flacucho llorando por ahí. - ambos rieron con la broma, y Hermione sabía que eso era tan de Hugo. - Tiene razón el mini pelirrojo Ni con dos semanas al sol me han hecho tomar un poco de color.

\- Lo único que sé que voy a matar a Harry Potter por ayudar a mi hijo con un transbordador para ir a otro continente , luego voy a matar a Hugo por irse a buscarte sin decírmelo a mi , y finalmente te voy a matar por esconderte.

\- Pero mátame a besos Granger, por qué te juro que no soporto un segundo más sin uno.- y sin perder el tiempo la besó. - Por una buena fuente sé que tendremos la casa solo para nosotros.- sonrío coquetamente mientras llevaba a Hermione al mismo lugar donde comenzó todo el relajo, al cuarto de ella.


	10. Albus

**Y llegamos al ultimo capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado. Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Albus

\- Albus Severus Potter, no puedo creer que sigas leyendo la revista de chisme de la vieja de Skeeter.- Rosie se burlaba de su primo mientras se volvía acomodar en dos puestos. Estaban regresando al colegio y como siempre la emoción del retorno se sentía por todo el tren.

\- Es verdad Al, ni con las revistas de quidditch te he visto tan entretenido, me preocupa tú situación.

\- No puedo con ustedes dos, ya mil veces les he explicado lo divertido que es burlarse de lo que escribe esta tipa!- se rió solo Albus.- Además este es un número especial, prácticamente toda la revista habla de sus padres. - dijo mostrando la portada, los diversos nombres de los artículos aparecían y desaparecían, y el título principal "Nueva pareja, la más inesperada" cambiaba de color y de tamaño para atraer a los compradores. - les voy a leer la primera página:

" _Un amor que nunca nos imaginamos, enemigos en la infancia, casas contrarias durante los años del colegio, ideologías diferentes, sangres diferentes. Es toda una novedad, pero Últimamente al gran empresario multimillonario Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago.."_

\- En teoría mi padre nunca fue un mortífago, Voldemort Lo obligó, y amenazó con matar a mis abuelos si no se unía, así que no le quedo de otra.- defendió Scorpius a su padre.

\- SCORPIUS! Ya Sabemos esa historia, está en el capítulo 5 del libro de la gran batalla de Hogwarts que lo leímos durante el tercer año.Pero te pido por favor, No interrumpas la lectura! - Albus reclamó y volvió a leer en voz alta.

 _" ...ex mortifago, se lo ha visto muy juntito con nada más ni nada menos que con un tipo de sangre diferente. Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra, integrante importante del trío dorado... "_

\- No puedo creer que en la actualidad alguien siga escribiendo de esa forma tan despectiva " tipo de sangre diferente"- repitió la frase con un tono amargo. -Los perjuicios de sangre han sido superados casi en su totalidad para que alguien se exprese así.

\- Exacto! Esta mujer no tiene idea cuantos hijos de muggles hay ahora en Slytherin. - añadió Draco. - Sin mencionar al hijo de Harry Potter.

\- Por favor a los dos, recuerden lo que les pedí. Sin interrumpir. - los miró enojado. -Ahora seguiré leyendo.

 _"...Creo que nadie se esperaba que poco tiempo después del anunciado divorcio con Ronald Weasley, se la vería a la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger tomada de la mano, caminando junto a Draco Malfoy, o peor aún besándose por el callejón Diagon. Todas estás fotos hacen pensar que tal vez existieron infidelidades de ambos bandos y no solo del rojo, o que el divorcio tuvo un motivo más rubio._

\- Albus! Por favor deja de leer tanta m... tonterías!- Ahora Rosie interrumpió molesta la lectura de su Primo sin permitirse entrar a la vulgaridad.

\- ¿ Tonterías ? . Pero sí es la verdad, mi tía comenzó a salir con Draco desde antes de divorciarse del tío Ron.

\- Albus tiene razón..- Scorpius añadió mientras mordía un sándwich de jamón recién sacado de una bolsa decorada.

\- Claro que sé que cuando comenzó todo lo de mi mamá y Draco aún estaba casada con mi padre.- defendió su postura. -Pero el divorcio no fue solo por Draco, como esta mujer hace pensar con lo que escribe en esa nota, en realidad fue la unión de muchas cosas que venían existiendo desde hace años.- trató de explicar de forma general. - Y no sé qué hacemos tocando el tema, nuestros padres prefieren que no hablemos de esto. Pasado es pasado, mi mamá está feliz junto a Draco, y mi papá está viviendo mejor que antes, hasta parece que al fin está con novia fija, o esperemos que dure más de tres semanas. - los dos chicos asintieron.

\- Tema divorcio de tus padres olvidado. - le dio un último mordisco a su sandwich . -Por cierto Rosie, deberías aprender a preparar de estos tal cual tu mamá, son excelentes.

\- ¿El especial de jamón de tía Hermione? - Albus se acercó y reconoció el pan y la salsa de queso que caracterizaba el aperitivo. - Dime que tienes uno para mi en esa linda nueva bolsita. - pidió sonriendo en par en par.

\- Yo era quien traía la comida para el andén. - se quejó bromeando Rosie por no ser dueña de La Bolsa Granger, como apodaron al paquete de comida que Hermione Granger les mandaba desde el primer año para el viaje. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos a reconocer el paquete decorado en manos de Scorpius, y no entendía que pensó su madre en hacer esa tradición a alguien que no era su hijo, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de ver que su mamá estaba entrando en confianza con Scorpius, ya que los inicios fueron difíciles. Ver el esfuerzo de su madre por el hijo de su novio, decoración a mano con los colores de Slytherin y las iniciales SM dibujadas con la mejor caligrafía.

\- No es mi culpa que con tu hermano hayan decidido dormir en la casa de tu padre durante estos últimos días de vacaciones. Ni tampoco es mi culpa que tu mamá prefiera la mansión Malfoy...

\- Por el amor de la abuela Lily a mi padre que lo salvó del Avada Kadavra. Se los suplico. - hizo el gesto con las manos. -No vuelvan a discutir en qué casa tía Hermione y Draco se sienten más cómodos, es como que se estuvieran peleando en cual casa sus padres prefieren desnudarse y tener sexo desenfrenado hasta poder procrear. -Albus se tapó los oídos y los tres amigos se rieron.

\- Los Malfoy siempre hemos sido hijos únicos, por generaciones y generaciones, es un legado.- salió el orgullo del rubio.

\- Creo que actualmente tú padre está rompiendo algunas de las reglas Malfoy, por ejemplo ¿quien de tu árbol genealógico compartió algo con un hijo de muggle, aunque sea una conversación?. Por qué tu padre está hasta durmiendo con una.

\- Mi Tía abuela Andromeda, pero creo que no cuenta en tu pregunta, ya que ella es Black, yo estoy hablando de los Malfoy, así que tienes un buen punto, pero igual es tradición genética.

\- Yo solo diré que acepto que prefieren la casa de Draco. - Rosie contestó riendo, no quería que siguieran peleando sobre genética. -Pero sospecho que tiene que ver con el estigma Hugo Weasley, además que creo que mamá se dio cuenta que escapamos de la casa los días que Draco va, pero en verdad parecen conejos besándose cada vez que pueden. Supongo que en tu mansión tienen más espacios.

\- Ya! Es en serio paren de hablar de sus padres y sus intimidades, es demasiado pertubador.

\- Tu comenzaste, leyendo ese gran artículo de Skeeter.

\- Que por cierto pienso terminar en voz alta, para burlarnos juntos. Escuchen esta otra nota.

"¿Como conseguir los mejores?"

\- ¿No dijiste que la revista hablaba solo de nuestros padres?.

\- Rose Weasley Granger aprende a escuchar y entenderás.

 _" Esta es la gran pregunta que todas las mujeres del mundo mágico se están haciendo en estos momentos._

 _Hermione Granger, la cerebrito, intelectual, premio anual, con un puesto importante y aburrido dentro del Ministerio de Magia, tiene una corta lista de pretendientes pero todos de elite, como escribí para aquel año 94 durante el torneo de los tres Magos, está es una Femme Fatale que no deja escapar a los mejores. En su lista se encuentra Viktor Krum, gran buscador de Bulgaria, este pobre hombre estuvo años tratando de reconquistar a la bruja, él mismo nos confesó años después del torneo que no había podido olvidar a Hermione. Pero el segundo, y al quien todos apostaban como el último, el pelirrojo, héroe de guerra y actual ex esposo había tomado la delantera desde el 96, pero obviamente todos sabemos en qué término toda la relación y que fue lo que exactamente pasó con Ron Weasley y sus amoríos durante su vida marital tal cual lo llevó escribiendo por mucho tiempo._

 _Pero la lista no llega ahí a su fin,finalmente el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico, no solo por su dinero, si no por su estilo y porte, es el recién añadido a esa lista. Se nota que Hermione siempre será la misma.."_

\- Albus.. - Scorpius lo interrumpió y le arrancó la revista. - No encuentro nada gracioso en lo que estás diciendo, y ya me estás aburriendo con tanta payasada. - Scorpius estaba serio por lo que esa mujer escribía sobre Hermione, en las últimas tres semanas le tomó mucho cariño a la novia de su papá, le gustaba que actúe con él como un hijo más, pero que al mismo tiempo respete su puesto como dueño de la casa, y todo mejoró el fin de semana que llegó Astoria a visitarlo, se sorprendió en ver lo bien que se llevaban las mujeres. Al parecer Astoria amaba que Draco ame a Hermione. Y él también lo aceptaba.

\- Tienen razón, está nota si es aburrida, aunque lo gracioso es que Rosie está siguiendo la historia de su madre, saliendo con chicos importantes, como el ¿prefecto de Gryffindor?

\- Albus pareces una niña con tanto chisme, ni Lily con Molly cuchichean tanto. - Rosie se enojó con su Primo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Puedes resumir que más hay en esta bendita revista para ya dejar de escuchar lo que escribe Skeeter, y así poder hablar de quidditch, materias, o el último libro que leyó Rosie durante las vacaciones.

\- En Resumen, hay fotos de los dos, comentarios de la relación de personas que los conocieron durante el colegio, una Patil, y un tal Zaninni o algo así, ah y en la ultima nota hablan sobre ustedes, y como tomaron la sorpresa, las lágrimas de Rosie, los insultos de Scorpius proyectados a salidas nocturnas con modelos en Paris y Hugo Weasley golpeando a Draco Malfoy.

\- Lagrimas Mías son una completa mentira, las modelos de Scorpius en Paris verdadero, Golpes de Hugo falso aunque si hubieron ganas.

\- Una modelo en Paris. - corrigió Scorpius su aventura de verano. - No entiendo como esta mujer logra averiguar cosas casi casi acercándose a la realidad. - El Rubio se recostó, ya sabiendo que el tema estaba llegando a su fin, mucha noticia rosa para una mañana de viaje.

\- Si es sorprendente lo que sabe. - se rascó la cabeza Albus, no había pensado en eso. — Finalmente termina con esta frase:

" _El mundo mágico está en la espera de que hará la nueva gran pareja."_

\- Fácil, casarse. - Scorpius tomó un sorbo de la bebida muggle que Hermione le guardó en su paquete.- Mi padre le pedirá matrimonio en el aniversario de su primer viaje juntos a Grecia, yo ya vi el anillo.

\- Gracias por dañarme la sorpresa "hermanito" - Rosie le lanzó una bola de papel. Y al mismo tiempo de emocionó por su mamá, todo estaba mejorando en la vida de ella.

 **...EN LA MANSIÓN MALFOY...**

\- ¿Granger puedo saber que lees?- un Draco Malfoy salía en toalla y con el cabello mojado, estuvo diez minutos más de lo programado en la ducha esperando que a su amada se le ocurra acompañarlo, pero no fue así.

\- ¿Crees que abusamos haciendo público lo nuestro?- Hermione contesto con otra pregunta mientras seguía leyendo en la cama . - Hoy en King Cross, Albus me mostró esta revista, y decidí comprarla para leer lo que escribe esta bruja.

\- Wow! Pero que buen beso que captaron, aunque creo que más apasionado fue el que nos dimos por la librería, supongo que por la sorpresa del primer beso público no pudieron captarlo. - se rió Draco mientras se acercaba a ver las páginas, eran consientes de las demostraciones de afecto en público, así mismo estuvo planeando, ya las familias sabían y habían compartido algunos días durante las vacaciones, pero ahora era el turno del mundo mágico , y la mejor forma era atrayendo a la prensa. - Y pensándolo mejor, Creo que si deberíamos ir hoy a ese baile benéfico del Ministerio.- se puso un pantalón de algodón y camiseta, ropa típica para pasar en casa todo el día. - Así no solo lo sabrán por la revista si no que serán testigos.

\- Ahora si creo que estás loco, acepté ir a lugares para que todos nos vean, pero mira lo que causó, eres el culpable de que todos estén leyendo esta cochinada. - Hermione estaba molesta y lanzó la revista. Draco hizo un accio y la tuvo en sus manos enseguida. Para descubrir el motivo del coraje de su novia, el artículo hablaba de los ex de Hermione, con fotos, ella con Krum entrando al baile de Navidad, la foto oficial de su matrimonio con Ron, y una de las últimas con el.

\- Esta noche, me quede como un loco viéndote con tu vestido celeste, hermosa es un adjetivo muy pobre para describirte como estabas ese día, no pude sacarte de mis sueños por un largo tiempo.- dijo señalando la del baile de Navidad y acercándose a ella.

\- Como puedes decir cosas tan bonitas en un momento como este. - se quejó cruzándose de brazos. -No ves que estoy desesperada? - Alzó la voz un tono más arriba.

\- Hermione por favor explícame, ¿por qué estás tan enojada? Por qué te tiene que importar tanto lo que está mujer escriba? - Draco estaba controlando la furia.

\- Se repite la historia, Todos están leyendo de nuevo que soy una Femme Fatale!- Draco comenzó a reírse en la cara de su novia.

\- Pero Hermione lo eres, ¿crees que he vivido enamorado de ti solo por tu inteligencia? - trató de sacarle una sonrisa. - Granger, desde el colegio mi mayor juego era imaginarme como era tu cuerpo debajo del uniforme y eso no lo provocabas contestando solo preguntas en clases. - ambos rieron. - Eres sensualidad pura, por ejemplo mira en este momento, sentada en la cama leyendo como si nada, pero por otra parte mostrando todas tus piernas, logras que con un simple vestido nada provocador alterar todo mi cuerpo, eres seducción pura. - dijo comenzando acariciar cada milímetro de piel de las piernas. - La mejor parte, es que eres solo Mía, mi propia femme fatale y me tienes loco. - cambió las caricias por besos recorriendo más que solo las piernas. - ¿Más tranquila?

\- Draco te amo. - agradeció besándolo, el rubio era el hombre perfecto, sabía cómo sacarla de su propio enojo. - Tienes razón, no me afectará esta basura, e iremos a la fiesta . - le dio un beso rápido. - Ahora me bañare. - se levantó de la cama y comenzó a sacarse la ropa sensualmente, sabía que tenía un espectador. - Si te interesa podrías más que solo ver. - se rió y desapareció dentro del baño.

\- Y dice que no es una Femme fatale. - Draco no espero ni un segundo más para seguirla, el baño doble no le hacía daño a nadie.


End file.
